Through The East Gate
by BlueCamellia
Summary: AU: When the world is on fire, she'll dance with the flames. Sesshomaru x Rin. Full summary inside. **UPDATED: Chapter 17 is up 15/5/13**
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Since she was old enough to walk, Rin has been taught to dance. Travelling with her older sister Kagome, and the group of travelling entertainers that are their familiy, the two sisters find themselves separated from their loved ones deep in inu-youki territory.

When the other travellers are executed for their 'impure witchcraft' and Kagome is taken away by the same bandits, Rin flees. Leaving her name, loved ones and freedom behind.

Sesshomaru x Rin, Inuyasha x Kagome.

* * *

**AN:** This particular wall of random has been running around in my head for a very long time. I just havnt been inspired enough to start writing it, that is of course, until a day ago. I stumbled across an AU SessxRin MASTERPIECE called Exchanged. Inspiration slapped me repeatedly on the side of the head after that. And, Through The East Gate was born. Its a little jumpy at the moment, but it will even itself out, so bear with me (grrr).  
If you have not read Exchaged, I command you to do so! You shall not be dissapointed.

Getting back on theme, I have a picture of Rin's dancer outfit on my channel (made by using a doll maker - HA! You think I can draw?) if you would like to see what my idea of a 'Fire Dancer' is.

* * *

**One:**

Her body moved with the wind.

Bending, curving and twisting in time to a beat she could not hear, and yet followed perfectly. A young agile body, covered with a dancers silk and simple jewels – moving so perfectly with the beat of a song that called travellers to her from across the city.

She spun, arched and dipped. Lifting her arms high above her head, flexing long delicate fingers up into the sky.

And then she would suddenly dip to the ground, her spine bending backward at a near impossible angle, so her long, dark hair brushed across the dirt ground. Whipping up a tiny storm of dirt as she placed her hands on the ground and flipped herself upright. That dark hair cascading down her small body like liquid silk.

Those that had gathered around her paid no attention to the men who were creating the enticing music, nor to the fabric covered women that moved through the crowed, occasionally bumping into them.

Small hands dipping into pockets, pulling strings from money pouches, stealing into loosened bags to catch hold of the treasures that were closest.

All eyes were fixed on the girl, and she thanked them for their attention with movements that seemed to move the very air around her.

The music increased its pace, keeping in time with the girl's bare feet that spun patterns onto the ground.

She danced herself closer to her kinsmen, picking up a long metal chain that she twisted and whipped around her body as though it were a ribbon of the softest silk.

A small metal ball was fastened to the furthest end of the chain, whipping through the air dangerously close to the crowd. Some took a step back, others laughed. Intrigued and amused at the girls demonstration of her skill.

She spun again, bringing the metal back around towards the on-lookers. None moved this time, and watched with delight as the ball missed their bodies by inches. On the third spin around, some of the more 'merry' of the crowd took deliberate steps forward. Only to cry out and rear back in shock, as with an audible '_poof_', the metal ball suddenly erupted in flame.

The girl simply smiled, a soft almost shy gesture that disappeared within the spiral of fire that she was twisting around her frame.

She spun on her feet, faster and faster, taking hold of the chain with her spare hand. The ball swooped and swished through the air, forming intricate patterns of fire that hung in the very air.

The tempo increased.

And quicker she spun. Those watching started with mouths open and eyes wide. For the little dancer had all but disappeared within her beautiful cage of flames.

The fire red lines streaking into spirals and twists, dipping downwards to kiss the ground teasingly before swooping backwards in an impossible arch.

The music became faster and carried deeper into the ground. The beats thumping insistently within the dirt.

_Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump thump thu-_

- and then, nothing.

And, as if received some signal, the fire simply disappeared. With a loud hiss that seemed to come from the air itself, the fire vanished, and standing in the centre what had just been a wall of pattern and flame, was the little dancer. Her head bowed to the crowd respectfully, two large dark eyes lifting shyly to stare ahead of her. Then standing up slowly, her chest heaving with exertion, she lifted one small arm, and bowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two:**

The women were cackling manically behind the main carts. Women who were mothers, grandmothers and sisters, all laughing in pure childlike delight.

In their hands they held their treasures of the day. Gold coins, pendants, maps, parchment, even an ornate scroll. They had done well in this city. The rumour between travellers that the inhabitants of this city were proud fools had worked _very_ well in their favour.

The crowd was still dispersing around the front of the carts. A small dark-haired shape barely visible through the army of arms and legs that had surrounded the prize member of the Miko Travellers.

Pushing through the crowd, another woman appeared next to the small dancer. She was older than the other, but her beauty was still to be in awe of.

Holding up a cup of water, she handed it purposefully to the younger girl, who swallowed the whole thing in three thankful gulps.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed. Many of them pressing generous amounts of gold coins into the dancers palms before taking their leave.

It was only when the last appreciative man had walked away that the small dancer let out a loud relief filled groan and fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Her arms falling to the ground either side of her. The older of the two smiled and crouched down next to her sister. She reached up tired arms to pull two tiny pieces off balled up fabric from her ears. The fabric ear plugs muted her ability to hear the music, using only the beats of the music echoing through the ground to control her dancing.

"Tired?" The woman asked. The girl simply lolled her head sideways and wheezed in response. The older woman laughed and stood up, walking a few feet away to refill her cup.

Then, walking over to the exhausted dancer, she lowered herself to sit crossed legged on the ground. Trusting the thin fabric of her skirt to cover anything indecent.

The younger of the two pushed herself up right and gratefully drank her refreshment.

The two sat there for a moment, comfortable with the silence.

Then the little one let out a sigh and turned towards the delighted cackles coming from the cart.

"How did we do?"

Kagome frowned and followed her sisters gaze.

"From what I've gathered between the continuous gossiping...enough to feed us all for at least another three months"

At this, the little dancer, or Rin as she was more commonly known, allowed herself a happy smile. Choosing to fall backwards on to the ground instead of sitting up, Rin let her head bounce against the hard ground without even the slightest of flinches.

Kagome still had a frown on her face. Rin took note of it and looked up at the blue sky. Watching the very faint trails of the smoke left by her fire blend in with the clouds moving lazily above her.

"I still don't think its immoral" She suddenly said, and grinned at the long-suffering sigh that came from her sister.

"Rin..."

"It what we have to do to survive Little Star..." Rin laughed, and Kagome gave a small smile at the use of her childish nickname.

"Survival shouldn't be theft and whoring out your body in front of strange men..." Kagome said. Rin glanced at her.

"... _my little flame_" Kagome finished with a grin, She reach down to ruffle Rin's hair playfully. She didn't seem to care, as her hair was no doubt slicked to the side of her face with sweat and dirt at this point.

"You shouldn't worry. Wearing revealing clothing and shaking my butt around doesn't exactly make me unsuitable for marriage" Rin laughed.

Kagome pulled a face.

She opened a mouth to make a retort, when a shadow fell over the two women from behind. They both glanced upwards, Kagome shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun that peak out from behind the newcomer. The shadow moved slightly to the left, revealing the smiling face of their father.

Rin's smile nearly reached her ears as she elegantly flipped herself back on to her feet.

"Apples!" She proclaimed, taking both her fathers hands in her own. He blinked.

"Apples?" He asked. Rin nodded enthusiastically.

"I know we got quite a bit of gold from this show. Therefore, I want apples!" Ishida stared at his youngest daughter for a moment, before letting out a delighted whoop of laughter.

"Apples! Well, if my little fire dancer wants apples, then there shall be apples! Hojo!" The last word was bellowed through well used lungs. From somewhere behind the smallest of the travellers carts, there was a sudden, very loud crash. A few loud moment later, a young man dressed in several layers of clothing fell into view, pale reddish brown hair flopping over his eyes. He picked himself up, flustered, before practically running over to the other man.

"Yessir!" The young man squeaked, bowing from the waste and saluting at the same time. Ishida shook his head, and pulled his hands from Rin's grip. He stuck his hand deep in his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag, which he then tossed to Hojo.

"Go into the centre of town, to the most popular fruit stall you can find, and buy my baby girl as many apples as you can carry!" Ishida said heartily. Hojo did his salute bow once more and scurried off, before skidding to a halt and turning back to the three behind him.

"Would miss Kagome like anything?" He asked, his face suddenly filling with colour.

Ishida turned to Kagome and raised and eyebrow. She gave him a small smile and waved her hands in front of her dismissively.

"Just get Rin her apples" She laughed. Hojo nodded and hurried off. Rin allowed herself a moment to do a very energetic dance, which mainly consisted of her pumping her hands above her head and jumping separately on each foot.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She exclaimed. Kagome and Ishida smiled in amusement at the young girls antics, before the older of the sisters sent a worried glance towards the gates of the city. The travelling crew had chosen the location for Rin's show as carefully as possible. Somewhere close enough to the exit if they needed a quick escape, and just far enough inside those on their way out would be tempted to stop close by.

Kagome had suggested they passed through the busy city to the other end of the citadel. Away from the east exit. But Ishida, the leader of their troupe had assured her it would be fine. He also promised they would leave through the east gate, as far away from what lay beyond it.

To the east there was a forest, a huge dark forest that stretched on for as far as the human eye could see. The forest was a demon breeding ground...as such its inhabitants didn't take kindly to visitors. Past the forest...was Inu-youki territory. The land of the dog lords. That was a place no man wanted to enter. Not if he valued his life that is.

The sun was beginning to set by the time Hojo returned to the troupe. The three family members had retired to the smaller cart, which was the cart Kagome and Rin slept in when the troupe were travelling between cities.

The young man knocked politely on the side of the cart (the door being nothing more than a heavy piece of fabric), and had only set one foot inside when he was seized by two small hands and physically dragged the rest of the way. Startled, he tripped over his own feet and came sprawling into the cart, the large fabric bag he held in his arms falling from his grip and spilt several large green apples on to the cart floor. Rin let out a squeal, and snatched the first one that rolled close enough to her, biting into the fruit with delight.

Ishida let out a laugh that seemed to rumble from deep in his stomach, slapping his leg with laughter as Rin hopped around him. Kagome simply shook her head, and knelt to hold out a hand to Hojo.

The boys blush would have had a tomato walking away in shame. He climbed to his feet unassisted before brushing himself off. Kagome's smile faded a little, then gave a small shrug, turning towards her sister with amusement.

Rin, still dancing, scooped up another apple from the floor, twisting around her father to Kagome, and unceremoniously plopping the apple into her mouth.

Kagome blinked before shaking her head, and raised her hand to hold the gifted fruit before taking a large bite.

Hojo excused himself a short while after, and the small family sat in silence, with the occasional appreciative groan coming from Rin. She had nearly finished all of her apples when Ishida stood up with a groan, stretching his arms above his head.

"Time to turn in I think!" He said. Rin smiled, wiping the fruit juices from around her mouth.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" She asked. Ishida smiled and ruffled her hair.

"We'll move on at dawn, before the market opens"

"Through the west gate?" Kagome asked quietly. Ishida turned to his eldest and grinned.

"Through the west gate" He confirmed.

Kagome allowed herself a small sigh before falling backwards on to the thin bunk that served as her bed.

Rin took another healthy bite of her apple and sent a toothy smile at their father. Showing him the remains of her food.

Ishida blinked.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can be so elegant whilst dancing...and then turn into a slob as soon as the music stops" He said, pulling an un-amused face. Rin squeaked indignantly, but choose to stick out a mashed up apple covered tongue instead of responding.

Ishida snorted and shook his head, pulling open the heavy fabric door before turning back to his daughters.

"Get some sleep you two, we have a long day tomorrow" He said, and winked at the two women before turning away.

He never made it out the door.

There was a sudden, hysterical scream from outside, followed by a _whoosh_ that had the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck standing on edge.

There was a hollow sounding thud, and Ishida jerked backwards. For half a second he stood perfectly still, his body covering the doorway. Rin and Kagome stared with wide eyes at their father, mouths agape. Rin reached her arms out to the man, and the question that she was about to voice turning into a horrified scream.

Ishida fell backwards, his body hitting the wooden floor so hard they crack and splintered under the weight. A single, black arrow protruded from his chest. the tip buried deep within his heart.

All Kagome could manage was a short gasp, and then hell itself broke loose around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Those who follow me know that I LOVE REVIEWS. As such, I always take time to reply to them, even if it takes a few chapters to do so. I was going to wait until I was about five chapters in with this before I thanked you all, but! I've had one reviewer so far that I think ive fallen in love with :D

To icegirljenni: Can I adopt you? Seriously? You can come live at my house and say nice things about my writing when I'm feeling down. I'll feed you with Apples?

Thank you for your reviews :D I have NEVER before had someone review on each chapter, telling me their thoughts and opinions. It was really nice, so thank you. I also stalked your profile ^_^ (I do that...) and I have deemed you adorable, so I'm going to follow you. :D

On a side note, the music Rin was dancing to is called Forgotten World by Brand X Music (well, a variation of it) and I will be more than happy to send you a link. :)

And, just because I can and im now in a really good mood, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you. :D

* * *

**Three: **

Their world was on fire.

Hot, burning, rearing and screaming out of control.

It seemed only seconds after their father fell before them, that they were drowned in burning arrows that thunked into their home like beasts, instantly catching the fabrics adorning the cart in a morbid embrace.

Rin let out a scream, crab crawling backwards as far as she could go away from her fathers body, her eyes huge and full of terror.

Kagome, her mind quicker to catch onto what was happening, rolled herself off her bed, crawling on all fours to her fathers body and forcing her hands under his armpits. Using what strength she had to drag him away from the burning doorway.

She fell on top of his body, hands instantly searching for a pulse even though the lifeless stare his eyes gave her told her there would be none.

Stunned for a moment, Kagome did nothing but stare, tears falling down her face.

Rin stopped her screaming for a moment to draw in a deep breath, before letting out another wail that was sharp enough to make Kagome flinch, bringing her out of her stunned trance.

Scrambling to her feet, Kagome flung herself across the cart to seize hold of the other girls arm. Dragging her out of her corner to a tiny, hidden trap door. Using her free hand to pull the bolt free, Kagome wrenched open the door and all pushed Rin through the tiny hole.

The sudden drop stunned Rin into silence, and she lifted her head to blink at the new position she found herself in.

"Ka-" She started, but then gasped as Kagome dropped through the hole and landed right on top of her.

Kagome didn't even give her chance to recover, she seized hold of the girls arm again, and forced the crawl forwards, away from the agonised screams and burning hell that lay before their cart.

"Rin, _move!_" Kagome screeched, physically pulling her sister to her feet when there was enough space to stand up.

And then they were running. Kagome's hand sliding down Rin's arm to take hold of her hand in a painful grip, dragging the smaller women behind her.

Rin staggered slightly, her breath scraping out of her lungs in pained gasps. She couldn't understand what was going on. Her eyes had clouded with tears, a small blessing that didn't allow her to identify the many bodies that lay scattered around her. She could see shapes, hundreds of dark, quickly moving shaped. Some fled away from them, their accompanying screams echoing through her ears, others stood still, firing the burning arrows that ate up her home like a starving beast.

Rin was suddenly jerked sideways as Kagome changed direction, her feet tangling together and she fell heavily on the ground. Kagome simply wrenched her upright again, and sped up her pace, obviously trying to head away from the battle.

The city around them had joined in the sadistic dance of fire that had taking over their carts. She could hear screams coming from homes, from alleyways. Clothes were burning and dropping around them like hail, burning ashes spinning haphazardly through the air.

Kagome could see her destination in front of her: a dark, tiny alley way that lead into the heart of the city. She could follow that, she knew if they could just get to the east gate, they would be safe.

Unfortunately, fate had decided to curse their attempt at survival, for Kagome had only just managed to move two feet closer to the alleyway, when three, dark shapes appeared in front of her.

Kagome screeched in alarm, skidding to a halt and wrenching herself backwards so violently that she crashed into a wall, Rin colliding heavily with her stomach as she lost her footing again.

Gasping, Rin looked up at her sister, following Kagome's line of site when the older woman suddenly pulled her into a strong protective embrace.

The men in front of them did nothing but sneer. They were dressed like those in the city, except their clothes were filthy and torn, splattered with blood and other liquids that neither of the two wanted to identify.

"_Kagome_..." Rin whimpered pathetically. If she had been able to control her thoughts, she would have been disgusted at herself at how terrified she sounded. But all she could do right now was wrap her arms around Kagome's waist and hand on as tightly as she could. Kagome was shaking as badly as she was, and yet she still squared her shoulders and stared at the three in front of her through dark, angry eyes.

"What do you want?!" She demanded, her tone strong. The men did nothing but laugh, and started a steady, purposeful, advance towards them. Rin whimpered and burning her face into Kagome's chest.

"Rin, what ever you do..._do no let go of me!_" Kagome suddenly whispered fiercely. Rin raised her eyes to stare at her sister, who stared back at her with an unreadable expression. All Rin cold do was nod.

Then, she was one again violently jerked sideways. Her grip fell from Kagome's waist to her legs, one of which she wrapped herself around so tightly her hands left white marks. Kagome lunged to the left. Her body stretching then recoiling as her hand snatched the handle of a bow that lay forgotten next to the body of a man who had clearing been on of their attackers comrades. Her other hand scooped up two bent and bloody arrows. In the same single fluid motion she placed an arrow upon the bow and pulled the string tight.

"Stay! Back!" She shouted, momentarily stopping the three men in their tracks. One of them let out a slight bark of laughter and raising his hands mockingly.

"Uh oh...I think she means to use that!" He laughed.

The other two seemed equally amused. One stepped forwards and held out a hand.

"Hand that over sweetheart, and we'll make it quick" He said, and dark sneer appearing across his face. Kagome narrowed her eyes and raised the aim of the arrow, until the tip was pointed directly between the closest man's eyes.

"I said, stay, _the fuck_, back!" Kagome shouted, and Rin nearly jumped at her sisters use of language. In all her fifteen years of life, she had _never_ heard her sister swear.

The closer of the three men turned back to his friends looking amused, then gave a small shrug. He turned back so quickly and threw himself towards them so suddenly, Rin let go of Kagome's leg and jerked backwards.

Kagome it seemed, was quicker. Her hand released the arrow, and with a horrible, sickening thud, the weapon impaled itself directly in the middle of the man's forehead. Blood and small bits of bone erupted in a grotesque fountain out the back of his skull. And then he fell to the ground, a look of shock now frozen upon his face.

"You bitch!"

Rin barely had time to react before the other two men were upon them. She screamed and threw herself forward to grip hold of Kagome's foot.

Another arrow shot through the air, hitting another directly in his heart. Through her panic, Rin felt a morbid satisfaction at that. The emotion was short lived, as now she was out of arrows, Kagome was one again defenceless. The last man fell upon her with a roar, his fists flying down to smack painfully against her cheek.

Rin let out what could only be described as a battle cry and threw herself physically onto the mans back, her teeth lodging into the exposed skin of his neck. Blood squirted from the new wound, but Rin kept her death hold.

The man screamed in both surprise and pain, leaning up onto his knees before reaching his arms behind him to grab hold of Rin's waist. He tore her off his back, physically throwing the much smaller woman over his shoulder with enough force she crashed into the wall, leaving a small dent in the weather beaten stone.

With so much adrenaline in her system Rin didnt feel the impact. She rolled herself onto her knees and let out a feral sounding growl, his blood pouring down her face. Her behaviour made the man hesitate long enough for Kagome to take her chance.

Rolling from underneath him, she picked up the largest rock she could find and staggered to her feet, raising the rock high above her head.

Then, with a scream, she bought the rock crashing down.

There was a sloppy _crack_, and the man collapsed into a heap.

For a few precious seconds, the two women just stared at what they had done. Rin still crouch and snarling, Kagome standing over hear breathing heavily.

It took another agony filled scream from somewhere in the city to break them out of their daze.

The two girls looked at each other, before Rin scrambled to her feet, and took hold of the hand Kagome reached out towards her.

They didn't have time to try and make it through the city, so they ran in to only direction they had left. With their hands clasped tightly together, the two sisters ran. Passing the bodies of their family, jumping over the downed corpses of strangers, dodging around the burning silhouettes of houses and carts, until they disappeared into the darkness that was beyond the east gate.


	4. Chapter 4

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us. Even the night, that falls around us – _Tatu, Not Gonna Get Us.

**Four:**

The scent of fire and decay followed them into the forest.

Thick shadow covered trees reached out clawed, gnarled hands to grasp desperately at the fleeing women, snagging on clothes, cutting shallow gashes into exposed skin.

Their feet beat a deep, heavy pulse into the ground. Dead leaves crunching beneath their weight, making sounds so loud that any creature that happened to be lurking close by could hear.

But still they ran.

Heavy pants ripping from abused lungs, the occasional sob of despair coming from the smaller of the two, her thin form staggering desperately behind her sister. Their joined hands the only thing that stopped them from being ripped apart by the darkness.

Rin's breathing was nothing more than a tortured wheeze. Her lungs burning and screaming desperately for oxygen.

For _rest. _

But they did not stop. Dodging and weaving a path into the forest that they had no hope of following back, deeper and deeper into the green emptiness that was their only hope of survival.

Neither of them could tell how long they ran. Or even how far away they had made it from the city, but after an unknown amount of time, Rin squeezed a wail from her lungs and collapsed to her knees, dragging Kagome down with her.

The older woman scrambled back on to her feet and gave Rin's arm a desperate tug, trying in vain to get her moving again. But Rin was a dead-weight, and stubbornly refused to move.

"_Please_ Kagome!" She rasped, lifting her eyes to voice the beg she couldn't seem to get out. Kagome gave another tug on Rin's arm, and when she didn't move collapsed on to the ground next to her sister.

"Rin we have to keep moving!" She all but shouted, even though her own body crumbled into a heap in exhaustion.

"Just five minutes...just _five_ minutes..." Rin sobbed, and curled herself into a ball that covered her lower body in the damp forest dirt.

She looked pathetic. Her once beautiful clothing stained with soot and dirt, her hair nothing but a black tangled mess that fell over her shoulders. Blood covered her face, dripping down her chin to explode in tiny flowers of red all over her chest and neck.

Kagome was sure she didn't look any better, but she knew that the longer they stayed in the forest, the more danger they would be in. Although...her mind was so panicked she didn't even know where she was trying to lead them.

They had nowhere to go...no hope of surviving the night...but that didn't mean they wouldn't at least _try_.

Rin's breath had evened out slightly, even though they still emerged in painful gasps.

They both needed to drink...

Lifting her head, Kagome finally took note of where they were. Dark trees surrounded them, planted like living silhouettes on a darker background.

Her father had taught her everything he knew in survival. The life of a travelling troupe was taken day by day.

They had no home. No place where they truly belonged...so they moved from place to place, earning what they could in cities, and barely scraping by when forced to camp out on roads and within forests.

But whilst the women in their family had spent so much time training Rin to be the women she was today, their father had taught Kagome. How to hunt, and to search for water...how to fire a bow.

A suddenly hiccuping sob emerged from Kagome's throat, which she tried to hold back by slapping her hand over her mouth.

Her father...her beloved Papa...Hojo...Aunt Tana and their cousin Souta...everyone she loved was now nothing more than a corpse.

"Kagome?" A quiet wavering voice suddenly asked. Kagome opened her eyes to stare at the pitiful girl next to her.

No...not everyone.

Drawing in a deep breath, Kagome stood up. Ignoring the groan of protest her abused muscles gave when she did.

"We need to keep moving" She said, her voice strong. The hand she lowered down to her sister was still and confident, and Rin found herself being pulled to her feet with a strength she didn't know Kagome had.

"Lets go"

* * *

The cold had settled deep within the forest. Holding on stubbornly to the air and icing over the grass and soil beneath them.

With the sweat of their unwanted run clinging to them still, the women became very cold, very quickly.

But Kagome did not allow them another rest. Instead, she lead Rin in a purposeful line, her eyes staring intently at the ground as she mapped out a path that Rin would not even try to understand.

The cold had turned her exposed body numb, a feeling that spread to her bones and formed a liking to her muscles and skin.

She didn't know how long they had walked. She didn't care. She simply put on foot in front of the other and trusted her sister.

The moon had managed to peak slightly through the canopy of leaves above them when Kagome finally slowed to a stop. Rin, her mind gone numb with the cold, kept walking until she bumped lightly into Kagome's back.

With a blink, she forced herself to focus long enough to see where they were.

Just ahead of them, peaking teasingly between the silhouettes of two large trees, was a tiny pond. The still water glistening beautiful under the faint moonlight.

It took all the younger girls self-control not to tear herself from her sisters grip and throw herself bodily into the newly discovered paradise.

Hesitantly, Kagome took a step forwards, sharp eyes darting from shadow to shadow looking for any danger. Any dark shape that could be lurking within the shadows.

There was nothing but the breeze, and the beckoning water around them.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome walked forwards slowly, taking cautious steps.

Their toes were close enough to the touch the pond when Rin finally acted on her urges. Pulling her hand free, she dropped the her knees and bend towards the water so quickly she submerged her entire head and part of her shoulders in attempt to ease her desperate thirst.

Despite the situation, Kagome could not help the small smile that appeared on her face.

After about ten seconds, bubbles started appearing on the water's surface, and with gasp, Rin popped up. Her drenched hair flying above her to land with a wet thud on her shoulders.

The blood that had dried on her face now ran down her skin in pale pink rivulets, leaving a tiny stain on the water's surface.

Kagome knelt a short distance away and cupped her hands, scooping up the water in a more elegant way than her sister. She tipped her drink into her mouth with the same amount of gusto however, ignoring the liquid that escaped down the side of her make shift cup and fell down her neck.

For a few delicate minutes, the sisters allowed themselves a small moment of peace. Rin choosing to follow her sisters example and cupping her hands to take another drink instead of half drowning herself.

They sat in silence, until Rin turned to her sister and gave a very small, but genuine smile.

Kagome tilted her head to the side and returned the gesture before moving her gaze across the pond to stare at the trees opposite them.

The sudden hoot of an owl from directly overhead had them both jumping in alarm, Rin letting out a yelp and falling backwards. They both froze, their bodies tense, before each letting out small, sheepish laughs.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, when for the second time that night she heard a sound that had her entire body seizing up in fright, and her heart nearly exploded from her chest.

Rin's scream would have woken the gods.

With a horrific _whoosh, _a single black wood arrow screamed through the air, brushing past the older sister so quickly it cut a deep gash into her skin, before colliding heavily with a tree behind her.

From the darkness, an army of black shapes emerged. Handfuls of large, blood stained men that each wore the same sadistic grin of a hunter that had finally found its prey.

"Found you!" One of the dark shapes sang, and Kagome nearly passed out in despair.

Rin's let out sound that was a mix between a gasp and a sob, crawling with startling speed to her sister, who instantly folded the smaller girl into a tight embrace.

A chorus of deep laughs echoed around them, and the shapes came closer.

A man stepped forwards, walking right into to the small pond, his boots tainting the pure water with mud. Turning the crystal liquid into a dark mass that swirled angry beneath his feet. His face was old, covered in scars from battle, wrinkled by a life spent on the road. But his eyes were clear...large, black and full of blood-lust.

"But we got _away_..." Rin whimpered against Kagome's neck, and all the older sister could do was tighten her hold. Very slowly and deliberately the men moved closer, until the man who seemed to be the leader, loomed directly over them. He grinned, a gesture that exposed a mouth rotted by tobacoo and bad heath.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and let out a harsh wheeze. Rin's hot tears fell over her shoulder, and in that moment Kagome made a decision that she was going to regret for what was left for her life.

"Rin!" Kagome's sharp sudden whisper felt like a slap, and through her tears, Rin forced her eyes up. Kagome was staring at her in a way she'd never seen before. And she instantly hated it.

"_Run_..."

Rin blinked.

"Wha-?"

"RUN!"

With that last scream, Kagome physically threw the girl away from her with enough forced Rin was sent flying into the trees, and in the same motion she turned, letting out a scream that masked Rin's ear-splitting cry of her name, and threw herself as hard as she could at the dark eyed man.

"KAGOME!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: Some 'detailed' scenes. Be warned.

* * *

**Five:**

_2 Days Later_

The forest was silent.

The leaves hung in a depressed silence, barely flicking as a cool breeze floated down from the sky, nudging and poking the greenery around them, as if trying to force a sign of life.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a pale blue haze over the top of the trees. Seeping in through minuscule gaps dotted randomly over the living canopy, twirling and twisting in smoky lines around the reaching arms of the forests only unmoving inhabitants.

It had rained that day, and the remains of the spring shower still hung into the air.

However, the silence seemed strained. Uneasy.

The reason for this was a hunched, flinching dark shape, bent over the blood stained pool of red that had once been a pond.

The shape flinched again, and the movement was accompanied by a sick, wet sounding _crunch. _

A crimson stained waterfall erupted from the dark shape, thick and untamed.

The shape gave a small crumble, and a pair of huge, blood stain teeth clamped down to take another bite out of its newly found meal.

That meal happened to be the disembodied limp, torn and ripped apart. Its clothing still hanging in tatters around the grotesque limb.

The shape let out another grumble, obviously enjoying its meal, and as the fading sunlight moved cautiously through the trees, the shapes true form was revealed.

A short curved jaw protruded from a ball-shaped skull, curving upwards towards small stubby ears. Its hunched back curled into a seated position, a furred curly tail peeking out from its back-end.

Another cascade of blood erupted from its mouth, falling downwards to splatter on to the already stained ground.

The demon considered himself fortunate, for human meat was very rare in these parts. It had been a very long time since he had been able to feast upon such a large amount. The clothing and various small weapons were a bit of an irritation however. They kept getting stuck in his teeth.

Letting out a slurping belch, the boar-like demon raised a muscled arm to wipe the blood from his snout.

The harsh, stinging smell of blood and decay had spread far across the forest, and it would not be long before other demons stronger than himself would be drawn towards it. He could not stay in this place for long.

Giving a snort, the demon heaved himself to his feet. Then, as an after thought, reached down to pick up the still in tact body of another human lying close by. He regarded it coolly, not playing attention to the entrails and several feet on intestine peeking out from the massive wound that opened the human from its chest to its right leg. These were sword wounds. Evidentally, the filthy creatures had battled with each other until they were all killed.

The demon shrugged. How they died was none of his concern. He was satisfied with what ever fats he could get. Decay or not.

Dropping his arm, the demon let his food smack heavily against the ground and reached behind him to pull a large, filthy bag from behind his back.

Then, kneeling once more upon the ground, he propped his back open and took hold of one of the humans legs whilst his other hand gripped the head.

He gave a sharp tug, and the human tore apart like a piece of paper.

Shoving the torso into his bag, he took a moment to remove the arms before also placing them in a bloody heap. He then separated the legs, and added them to his pile of body parts.

Closing his bag he stood up, and took a sharp deep sniff.

The scent of blood was almost over whelming, but he knew there were other demons approaching. But another two scents marked the area. They had been here recently...

A female? Yes, defiantly a human women. He glanced quickly around him, trying to find her body. Some parts of the female anatomy were simply...delicious. He only felt the tiniest disappointment when he didn't locate her.

The boar demon gave a shrug and moved away. Stomping through the trees and into the secluded shadows given by the forest and the receding light.

If he had stayed to investigate the new scents further, he would have recognised the one that seemed so closely tied with the women.

_If _he had stayed, his instinctive hatred of the owner of that scent would have caused him to forget all reason, and charge with insanity fuelled hatred towards the south end of the forest, where he knew _he_ lived.

But he didn't stay.

Instead he stomped off into the darkness, his snack leaving a fowl smelling line of questionable liquids along the ground. The Hanyou that gave this forest its name sake as far as possible from his mind.

* * *

When night fell, the temperature followed soon after.

The days mist lowered to the ground, creating a heavy icy blanket that wrapped around anything it came across. Nocturnal wildlife, a few of the weaker demons who hoped to find substance within the darkness.

The cold skirted along the ground. Reaching out long finger like tendrils to investigate any unusual shape it found. And then it would continue on its way, racing over miles of ground and air, until it skidded to a sudden halt.

There was a place the cold air liked to visit, to kiss with its icy lips until flakes of ice danced along the still surface of a tiny pool.

It was a habit that the freezing mist did not like the break.

And yet hear it was, curling in a circle blanket around its little pond, jerking away in disgust from the bodies of men thrown in varies places all over the ground. But what was most confusing about this, was the small, barely clothed women kneeling in a comatose state in the centre of the pool.

Her dark hair was frozen to the sides of her face, the skin red and peeling slightly from frostbite. A thin sheet of ice had covered her body, turning her into a small glistening sculpture that seemed to glow in the faint moonlight.

Her chest was moving, if only in tiny, minuscule motions. The breath that left her lungs made no smoky cloud in front of her, showing that she was almost frozen through, her body not even giving her enough heat to warm her lungs.

She sat perfectly still, the water a unmoving sheet.

This one did not have long left in this world.

The icy mist circling the pool pulsed slight, moved by the wind. It seemed as though it gave a shrug. It felt no sympathy for this human. It was incapable of feeling anything, other that the desire to seize hold and freeze any living creature of plant that was in its path.

So it was with no trace of guilt that the mist blew forwards, curling in a spiral around the pool in a smaller and smaller pattern, engulfing the still child in a freezing embrace that it was sure she would never move from.

The night continued its purposeful march onwards, the moon high above making its routine arch across the sky. Until finally, the horizon tinted a pale blue, signalling the arrival of a new day.

The cold mist gave a yawn, and very slowly began to fade away, dissolving into a thinner warmer substance that rose towards the sky as the day began to heat up.

It uncurled its embrace from around the young woman, the little ice maiden now sitting so still in her little pool. It said a silent farewell, and made a promise to see the woman again soon. The night was not that far away after all.

Soon, the sound of birds filled the air. The trees woke themselves with a helpful shake from a rather warm southerly wind.

The creatures of the forest started about their day quite happily.

And then a deep, piercing growl echoed through the air, and suddenly, those same creatures disappeared quicker than ghosts.

A twig snapped under a heavy weight.

Another growl danced through the air.

Until, one by one, dark shapes crept from the shadows. All in a selection of sizes, each covered in fir that varied from the palest brown to a deep choclate. The pack moved forwards, sniffing the air for the heavy scent of blood they had located a day ago.

The animals sniffed at the ground, skirting around in different directions, before finally finding what they had been looking for.

One of the smaller of the pack gave a yelp, signalling something to the others. Two dozen sets of eyes settled on the shape planted directly in front of them.

More growls were snarled from the shadows, some in warning, others in want.

The wolf pack crept forwards, skirting off in opposite direction to circle the human in front of them.

Its scent was weak...very weak. But it was still alive.

Proving that theory, the human suddenly sucked in a deep pathetic sounding breath, making some of the younger wolves jump in surprise.

Barked reprimands had them edging forwards once more.

The human made no other noise, and it did not seem capable of escape.

The wolf pack made its move.

As one, they edged forwards, ice cracking under their paws as those with more rank darted forwards to nip at the humans arms and the exposed parts of its legs, looking for a response.

She did not react to the pain. Not even a startled intake of breath.

Instead, she suddenly started to slowly raise her head, her neck cracking and splintering as the thin layer of ice broke away at her movement, taking a few layers of skin with it.

Her eyes locked with the alpha, the wolf that was larger than the others, the one that held itself with more authority.

The wolf growled, showing huge yellow stained teeth. His muscled legs tensed as he prepared to launch, tail perfectly still as he lowered his head, eyes intent on a kill.

Rin let them come.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Well, its 'Thank the reviewer' time again! Even though I am only a few chapters in, I'm astonished at the amount of attention this is getting. I think I may quite possibly be the most popular story I have uploaded here. So a giant thank you to all of you for that honour. :D

I'll start with my adopted daughter first:

**icegirljenni:** As always, your reviews have left me feeling all mushy inside. ^_^ I have you guys to thank for my seemingly light-speed updates. I feed of reviews. If this keeps up, I will try and upload a chapter a night until the story is finished. And just because you've been a darling, ill tell you a secret: I have a sequel planned. But shhhh...just between us, OK? :P

I have joined your webpage! Under the same tag name, so prepare to see me lurking. As for the sisters survival...well, your just going to have to keep reading. But I have dropped a hint in chapter 5 about Kagome. ;) I've also PM'd you Rin's music. (If anyone else wants it, please let me know. Will be more than happy to pass it along)

Oh! About Rin's outfit, whilst not particularly revealing, keep in mind this is set in an (OK, alternate universe) era where women tend to wear heavy kimono's. For the higher class, Rin's clothes would seem positively indecent! *passes a banana*

**Playfully Serious:** Why thank you my dear! I'm happy I'm keeping you entertained. (Resisting the urge to shout that out Gladiator style)

**warriormaiden60:** Chapter 5 is up!...which you have already noticed if you are reading this...Ahem... Anyway! As for what happens next? You'll just have to wait and see :P

**aoife:** Wow, really? I have a feeling that this is going to be fairly popular, but I wouldn't go as far as 'big' :D Ever so slightly nervous now...thanks for your review

**ChouRan**: You asked, I gave. Chapter 6 a la mode!

And that's it for now! If anyone one has a question about the plot, or just wants to flick me in the brain for a while, feel free to invade my PM box. I've recently cleaned it, so you don't have to worry about cobwebs and such :)

Also, the more observant of you may notice a change in tone from this chapter on. If anyone can say why, ill dedicate the next chapter to you ;P

* * *

A small, bizarre looking toad grumbled his way down a pathway. His small beady eyes were fixed on the floor, watching carefully where he placed his feet.

A large wooden staff marked a thin line in the dirt behind him, the two-headed weapon easily a full inch taller than the little creature. As such, he was forced to carry the staff under his arm.

The little toad seemed to be contently mumbling to himself, so focused on the external ramblings, he seemed oblivious to the breath-taking scenery that spread all around him.

Stretching south, from the direction the toad demon had just come from, was Inuyasha's forest. A huge, emerald green horizon that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The path dipped suddenly a few feet away, almost disappearing as the hill dropped dramatically out of site.

To the north, lay the entrance of the inu-youki territory.

The division was marked by a huge looming castle, surrounded by an impossibly tall iron fence. The castle was truly a view to behold. There were no elegant curved steeples, reaching turrets, or anything that would be able to identify the castle as...well, a castle.

It was its presence that signified its importance.

A powerful aura pulsed from the huge building. Dark, formidable, and filled with a dark cruelty that had lesser demons running away in fear.

This was the home of a demon lord.

Those foolish enough to cross its path deserved the death they would surely be dealt by the hands of the castles owner.

It was to this castle that the little toad determinedly marched towards. A small, painful looking bump throbbed pitifully on the back of his head.

It would seem that Master Jaken had been left behind.

Again.

Occasionally a word would pop out through his mumbled grumblings.

Abandoned, foolish, idiotic tail, long suffering...and so on.

Letting out a snort, the little toad stopped in his tracks. Sending an irritated glare up at a bottle fly

that had somehow mistaken his head for food.

"Go away you insufferable pest!" He squawked, in a nasally off tone voice. He raised his staff and waved it about him threateningly. The fly darted away, and Jaken huffed. Obviously, the idiotic bug had realised Jaken's incredible magical talent, and had chosen to wisely flee for its life.

A long, dark shadow fell over him from behind, and Jaken tensed. A rather feminine sound emerging from his beak like mouth.

His legs frozen, he waddled himself around to face the owner of the shadow...and was promptly stepped on.

Letting out another squawk, he removed his face from the Jaken's-head-shaped-imprint now decorating the ground, and tuned to watch the man who had so kindly introduced his face to the soil coolly walking away from him.

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaruuu!" The toad cried, all but floating his way upright and over to his Lord.

"You left me behind again! Such a cruel master..." Jaken cried, and gave a high pitched 'eep' when the man in front of him suddenly stopped in his tracks. The toad froze, and knelt down so quickly he left another decoration in the hard ground.

"No no! I didn't mean that you were a cruel master my lord! I meant that-it is an honour to serve you- I like it when you are cruel- I did not mean any offe-"

"Jaken." The deep, commanding voice instantly silenced the demons breathless rant. Jaken froze and dared to peak an eye up at his master.

"Yes!" He squeaked.

"Be quiet"

As an answer the little toad face-printed the soil again.

After a moment of silence, Jaken removed his head to stare at the man above him.

Long silver hair blew in a delicate dance in the warm breeze. His face was turned away, facing towards the row of dead trees that adorned either side of the pathway.

Jaken pulled himself to his feet, glancing in the same direction. He took a big sniff of the air around him, trying to catch hold of whatever had suddenly gained his lord's full attention.

"My lord?" He asked. Sesshomaru ignored him, dark gold eyes narrowing at the forest. He then abruptly moved, stepping off the pathway and disappearing into the blanket of trees.

Jaken was quick to follow, taking care of where he was stepping. Forest seemed to hate the height impaired.

His eyes were so focused on watching his feet, he did not see his lord stop. He continued straight on, past Sesshomaru's legs, until he found himself staring at a pair of cold, dead eyes.

His blinked at the shape for a moment, his mind letting out a deliberating 'hmm...'.

Then he screamed, leaping up into the air a remarkable distance only to plummet back down, landing in a crumpled heap some feet away.

The demon lord said nothing, ignoring the self-pitying cries coming from his servant, and took a step forwards.

On the ground, lying a strange, twisted position, were the remains of a human women.

Her face stared up at him, emotionless. Long dark hair spilt around her body, serving as both a blanket and a veil. The woman was naked. The garments she had left upon her body doing nothing to cover her breasts, exposing a very indecent amount of skin.

Her small frame was covered in cuts. Varying from shallow slices to deep open wounds, the latter exposing bone and muscle. What was not maimed or chewed, had been frozen black by the cold. Further in to the forest, a deep gauging line in the soil and leaves told him how she had come to be in this place. The trail was uneven, deeper in some places, and marked by the footprint of the creatures that had caused her death.

Wolves.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, his nose twitching as the left over scent of the disgusting creatures assaulted his nose.

This human had suffered a very slow and very painful death.

Hiding behind his leg, green face peaking cautiously from behind the white fabric of his trousers, his servant agreed.

"Poor thing. What ever did this had not been kind...n-not that humans deserve kindness my lord!"

The little toad stammered quickly.

Sesshomaru said nothing, turning away from the pitiful remains.

Jaken stayed behind for a moment, prodding the girl's shoulder with the end of his staff. He wrinkled his nose when the body moved as a sold bulk.

He turned slightly to voice his disgust, when he realised that his lord had already moved some feet away from him, and was heading towards the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaruuuuuu!" Jaken cried. Turning away from the human he ran as fast as he could after his inu-youki. Taking a moment to fall over the exposed roots of a tree.

When the man suddenly stopped once more, Jaken bounced off the back of his legs.

"Oof!"

Jaken had the brief thought that he should have been born a mole. He spent more time on the ground then he did upright.

Sending a betrayed glare up at the man facing away from him, Jaken picked himself up once more.

Sesshomaru was very still.

His face looking onwards, but his eyes slanted to look at the sword attached to his hip. The sword was a relic of his father. Nothing more than an accessory, a worthless piece of metal that was no more capable of causing harm than a falling leaf...but, This Sesshomaru kept it upon him in memory of the greatest Inu Lord these lands had even known.

For the one hundred years the weapon had hung at his side, it had been silent. Never unsheathed, never used, never making a sound.

But now, it sang. A wave of surprising power pulsed from the weapon, reaching out in almost visible waves that coloured and twisted the air around him.

Frowning, Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the stirring weapon.

For what possible reason would Tenseiga start to sing now?

Sesshomaru turned slightly to glimpse the body of the young girl.

_The human?_

The sword wished him to_ save_ a human woman? Impossible.

Giving a soft snort, Sesshomaru turned away, continuing towards his home.

Tenseiga gave a harsh pulse, shaking purposefully within its sheath. The tip of the blade moved by an unseen force, lifting to point angrily at the young woman's body.

Sesshomaru was forced to stop, the power in the weapon enhancing to a level his body was being forced to turn with it. Jaken was staring at the sword with his mouth open wide. Seemingly speechless with anger that such a useless thing was giving _his lord_ an order.

He opened his mouth, preparing to insult the metal stick on his lords behalf, when the man in question suddenly turned on his heel. Walking with purposeful steps back towards the ningen woman.

One slender hand moved to grip Tenseiga's handle. After so long sitting dormant, it took the tiniest amount of strength to remove the blade from its sheath.

Jaken followed after his lord, and was stopped physically in his tracks when the days sun caught the edge of the blade.

"Tenseiga? Surely you don't mean to _save_ this woman Lord Sesshomaru?!" He gasped.

The man said nothing.

Before Sesshomaru's eyes, the woman's body became hazy. Dark writhing shapes appearing in various places around her.

Minions of the Netherworld...

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. This woman had been dead for many hours. There was no way her soul would still be hanging on so desperately to her earthbound form. And yet, the small creatures were tugging and pulling at her body, as if trying to remove something from it.

Hovering a bare inch above the woman's corpse, was a pale, glowing mist. The cloudy substance moved lazily over the body, almost playful jerking away from the reaching hands of the frustrated minions.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was confused. The moving mass was her soul. Or what was left of it. Why did this human want to live so badly? Surely the foolish creature knew that her body was no longer inhabitable...

Raising Tenseiga in front of him, Sesshomaru elegantly swung the sword sideways. The blade ran through the small minions, splitting through their smoke like bodies easily. They hissed and spat in anger, blowing away slowly in an unseen wind.

The pale mist pulsed slightly, turning and curling around the still body in confusion.

Then, it suddenly dove down at an alarming speed, disappearing directly into where the girls heart peaked with grotesque shyness from a gaping hole. The mist stilled for a moment, working itself around busily, before it stretched.

Moulding and bending itself around the sideways position of its body. The mist twisted and contorted until it mimicked the bent position of the body. Then it very slowly disappeared.

And the dead girl shot up with a painful, wheezing gasp.

Her dark eyes focused, before slamming shut in agony. With that first, desperate attempt of oxygen, came the blood.

The many, gaping wound that adorned her body spluttered to life. The white dead flesh darkened to a deep infected red, seemingly to widen as her heart pumped through her body, the thick red liquid erupting from the raw wounds. The blood spilt over onto the ground, streaming away in stained rivers.

Her entire body started to jerk violently, the limbs stretching and thrusting forwards, bones snapping and cracking as they were forced back into their rightful places. Her wrists, which had been dislocated, twisted with a raw scream, rotating around completely to thunk heavily against the bones of her arms. Her fingers to, joined in the grotesque dance. Flicking this way and that, until they two snapped themselves back into place.

All the two demons could do was watch. The demon lord with something akin to curiosity, and Jaken with pure and utter horror. He physically flinched as the crushed remains that had once been the girl's ribcage sunk deep within her body, only to pop outwards. With his horror, their was pity. An emotion the toad demon never felt towards humans, but for this one, he nearly wept. For what possible reason would a sword that was created to heal, want to cause a human _this_ much pain?

The woman's head twisted from side to side, her hair moving with it. The long black waves curling around its owners arms and torso, as if trying to give a comforting embrace.

Then, just as suddenly as the bizarre show started, it stopped.

The girl stilled, falling limply onto the ground, utterly spent. The only sound that came from her was a long, pathetic sounding whimper.

Many of the wounds on her body still bled freely, but the more fatal of them had closed to nothing but thin scratches.

To stunned to move, Jaken stood where he was, his eyes wide and mouth hanging limp. He did not react when Sesshomaru took a step forwards. Dropping to one knee next to the woman, ignoring the pools of red around him that greedily climbed onto his clothes. Dirtying the white fabric until it was stained pink.

Sesshomaru leant forwards, and very carefully slipped a hand under the girl's back. The other snaked under her knees, and he lifted the girl with a gentleness he did not know he had.

Just as carefully, her lay her over his knee, her head resting upon his arm.

For a long while, he did nothing. The girl's bare chest rising and falling slowly as her breath.

Then she let out the smallest of noises, and her head softly lolled to the side.

As the demon lord watched, the woman he had forcefully returned to life gave a tiny hiccup, and opened her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hello again my freaky darlings :D I seemed to have missed a day or two of updates haven't I? I know I promised to upload a chapter every night...but I've been having a lot of issues with my computer. It won't let me write. It won't let me edit. Its being a naughty boy! Bad computer...bad!

Any hows...back to the point, I think I'm back in full swing now. The computer is still playing up, so expect grammar and spelling mistakes from this point on. (Unless someone wants to volunteer to be my BETA tester? hint hint, nudge nudge)

* * *

She was surrounded by voices.

Deep voices, soft voices, a strange nasally voice that seemed further away from her than the others.

There were hundreds of them. Spinning around and around, becoming louder and quieter as they moved.

Were they dancing?

Perhaps they were...those funny voices were dancing all around her, up and down, left and right. Were they dancing to music? Rin hoped they were, you can't dance with out music.

Her lazy trail of thought came to a soft halt.

Rin? Who was Rin? Was _she_ Rin? What was a 'Rin' anyway?

She frowned. Thinking very hard.

Yes...that word seemed familiar. Her name was Rin. Now, what was she doing in this soft bright place with funny voices dancing around?

The brightness around her throbbed slightly, becoming ever so slightly darker. Rin scowled. Thinking was painful.

After a moment of metal deliberation, Rin decided that thinking to hard was not a good idea. Instead, she focused on the comforting glow around her. It was very nice, where ever this place was.

She felt soft...weightless. Happy.

The light around her pulsed again. Rin looked around, frowning.

Was she not _supposed_ to be happy? The light pulsed once more, as if agreeing with her thought.

_Well, that was just rude. _

Rin scowled, crossing her arms moodily. At least, she thought she crossed her arms. She couldn't actually see them...

This was getting very confusing. And those voices were becoming louder. Did they not understand that she was trying to think?

Rin huffed, and sat down on what she thought was the floor, crossing her legs beneath her.

Now, why was she supposed to be unhappy? She pondered. She glanced around the light around her, as if looking for the answer.

The pale light moved slowly, very faint tinges of pink and blue blending into the white. It looked like a pearl! Rin thought with delight, and was instantly rewarded with a throbbing pain inside her mind.

_Ok Ok! No more happy thoughts! Geez...what got stuck up your butt this morning?_ Rin sent the mental thought into the vast whiteness. A tiny bit satisfied when the pearl like colours darkened slightly in indignation.

Rin stuck out her tongue, a moment of childish indulgence.

For a long while after that, Rin sat quietly on the floor. Only half trying to remember why she was here. The voices had faded to a dull whisper and some point, so she couldn't make out what they were saying.

It did not take much longer for her to become restless. She had never been able to sit still for long periods of time. Just because she was sitting in a huge swirling mass of pearl like colours, on her own, and she couldn't see her body, it didn't mean she had to be bored!

Rin scowled, gripping hold of her feet and rocking back and forwards. She sent a glare at the world around her.

_Are you going to nothing but pulse at me when I'm happy? You could at least tell me why I'm here! _She pouted mentally. The pearl horizon did nothing, although she had a feeling she was being stared at disapprovingly.

Letting out a long suffering sigh, Rin pushed herself to her feet and took a long look at the world around her. White in front, white to the left, white to the right and...white behin- _what was that?_

There was a very pale grey smudge in the distance. It seemed to be moving, or at least waving slightly.

Excited, Rin span herself around and began a slow run towards the new shape. Maybe there was someone else stuck in here with her?

She ignored the pulse around her, the darkening colours, not noticing the swirling mass of colour had begun to speed up. Becoming faster and more agitated as she moved closer to the shape.

Rin didn't know how long she had been running, but she must have moved a lot quicker than she thought. Because, suddenly, she was right in front of it.

Blinking, Rin skidded herself a halt.

The pale grey shape had dramatically darkened, now it moved slowly as an almost black mass. As she watched, the shape began to move. It became an oval like ball, branching out like a lop sided cross, until it stretched in to the shape of a cookie shaped human.

Rin 'hmmed' and tilted her head. The shape was starting to focus, slender fingers grew from ball like hands, the waist dipping in and then flaring out into the hips on a woman. Long, black hair sprouted from the head, falling in darker waves to just below the shapes elbows.

As she watched, Rin felt her heart becoming very tight. She could hear it beating, faster and faster. It became painful, thumping in an out of control beat against her non-existent rib cage.

A pair of deep, soulful brown eyes opened, and from the flat shape of the cookie-things face, familiar features stared directly at her.

A sudden, agonising, wave of pain slammed into Rin, aiming directly for her erratically beating heart. The girl gasped and fell to her knees, feeling but not seeing the hot tears that spilt down her face.

_No! No no no! I don't like this! Please **stop**!_ Rin begged, but no sound came from her mouth.

The newly formed women stared down at her, one hand reaching down to land softly on Rin's head. Her mouth formed a word the weeping girl could not hear.

Rin reached up, trying to take hold of the shadow woman's hand, but her fingers fell straight through her arm. Through her tears, Rin raised desperate eyes to the woman, then let out a silent scream when another darker, angrier, shape materialised behind her.

_Look out! _ Rin screamed, pointing desperately at the new shape. The shadow women tilted her head questioningly. Rin staggered to her feet, her hands trying to take hold of the shadow woman's shoulders and move her away from the approaching darkness. It was a man. A man veiled in black with an old face covered in scars.

_Run! Kagome RUN! _

At the name, Rin suddenly stilled. Hurried, out of focus memories began darting around in front of her eyes. Memories that stank of blood, burnt hot with fire. Rin batted them away with a shake of her head. The man was now directly behind her sister.

Rin's mouth opened, and she let out a silent scream. She threw herself forwards, her fists striking uselessly against and through the mans chest. His face contorted into a sneer, and one hand rose up. He siezed hold of Rin's neck, physically lifting her off her feet. She dangled limply from his arm, her hands falling through his wrist as she tried to pull herself away.

The man lifted his arm, and with a seemingly small amount of strength, sent Rin flying away from him. She landed heavily upon the ground, rolling a few feet before coming to a stop.

Disorientated, she raised her head and watched with horror as the shadow Kagome slowly turned towards the man. Her face, which had been giving a kind smile up to this point, dissolved into a look of utter fear.

Rin pushed herself to her feet, staggering when a very visible limb appeared beneath her. Her body faded into view. Her hands, her feet, each one of her fingers and toes. With her body, gravity returned with sadistic vengeance.

Gasping, Rin collapsed into a heap. She couldn't move! Her bones ached, she felt as though she were made of stone!

A sound in front of her had Rin's head snapping up, her eyes wide.

The shadow man had his hand around Kagome's neck. A long, dark sword hung at his side. The man turned his head, locking eyes with Rin and giving her a cold smile.

Rin could do nothing. She simply lay crumpled on the ground, and stared silently as the man raised his sword. He ran the blade down Kagome's body. From the valley in between her breasts to just above her navel. He then turned back to Rin, making sure she was watching, and thrust the blade deep within Kagome's stomach.

Kagome's mouth ripped open with a silent scream, the blade erupting from her back, dripping and stained red with very real looking blood. The red liquid jutted from the wound, spilling in a crimson fountain onto the ground, onto the pearly walls that absorbed the blood with delight.

Rin's scream matched her sisters. Wide, silent and filled with agony.

_NOOOOO!_

As if she had heard her, the shadow-made blood covered version of her beloved sister slowly turned her head towards the other woman. Her hand reached out, fingers splaying limply.

"Rin..."

The word echoed around them, nothing more than a whisper that ricochetted from unseen wall to unseen wall. Kagome gave a very weak smile, blood pooling from her mouth. Then, her eyes closed, and her body fell limp.

Wide eyed, Rin watched as the Shadow Man sneered in delight, his hand squeezing Kagome's neck. Tighter and tighter, until suddenly, the woman exploded into tiny balls of black and grey.

The scream that tore from Rin's lungs was strong enough to throw her backwards. She landed on her back, her hands straining upwards to cover her eyes. Begging the darkness that she forced upon herself to _stop_ the images flying around her mind.

But still they came.

Thousands of out of focus images that flew past her so quickly she barely saw them. She felt every one of them though.

Fear, pain, horror, anguish, terror, thirst, hunger, despair...and then a deep mental scaring darkness that burnt so hot, Rin passed out.

* * *

AN: Chapter 8 will be uploaded tonight! As a thank you for being so awesome :D


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Sigh...you know, you guys are not making my plan of doing a 'thank the reviewer' AN every three chapters easy you know. And I bloody love you all because of it! You beautiful obviously bored little people. My heavens, the feedback I've had on this always puts me in a good mood. Even if your just correcting my appalling grammar, I'm still sitting here smiling like a merry idiot.

**Icegirljenni: **Hey chika! Hows things? I only made a few adjustments to chapter 6. Improved the sentence structure a little and fixed some spelling mistakes. I've also slightly edited 'Rin's return from death' but its a tiny little bit more graphic, so if I had you pulling a face when reading the original version, I don't recommend you read it again :D

But thank you, if the scene was vivid enough for you to look at it in horror, I'm evidentially doing a good job! I made Tenseiga a bit off a bad guy did I? :/ sorry about that. I just felt that returning from the dead wouldn't be an easy thing to do...so I turned it into something a little more realistic.

As for the hint about Kagome, ill give yo a little help: The boar demon knew that the bandits had been killed by a sword. He thought nothing of it. He later smelt the blood of a human woman (Kagome) and that of a Hanyou (guess who?) but neither of them were in the area...get it now? :P

**ShadowMelly: **I think I may have to adopt you too. Yup, defiantly considering it. I may need to get more banana's though...Would you settle for adopted sister? XD (already have a daughter -points up- that little darling ^_^) Thank you for your review! You beautifully literate person you. I am trying to keep with the original plot, but I'm giving it a Lowri-fied twist! (Ah, that's my name XP) You know, just because I can. As I said, typed, to Jenni, I have edited Chapter 6 a little. Feel free to go face print it again. :D

**Winter Snow: **Stop! Grammar Time! Dun dun dun dun... (Sorry! Couldn't resist!)

Well, that was certainly...detailed. Thank you for your advice. As I put before, I love any kind of review, so you may insult my ability to type as much as you like xD I know, I suck. But! I'm correcting my mistakes as I go along, but do you know that feeling you get when you read something so many times, it becomes a wall of words? I have that problem :P

And about Rin...'Is she a witch?' Perhaps. ;)

**Playfully Serious/Chou Ran: **Thank you my wee sweethearts! As always, I love hearing from you.

That's all for now. See you in two/three chapters!

* * *

"She has a high fever M'lord. And a very bad one at that" That opinion came from a small, grey haired woman. Her back bent by age rather than choice, as she hovered over the sweating, moaning girl on the bed beside her.

The room stank of sickness. Of disease. And the odd harshness of cider-wood incense.

The lord of the house stood on the other side of the room, leaning casually against the wall as he glared down at the fever ridden human that lay upon a futon, in the west wing of his home.

He did not know why he had bought her to the castle. He did not know why he had not simply put her back on the ground where he had found her. He also did not know why he had ordered his best healer to stay by her side.

However, This Sesshomaru was not one to question his choices once he had made them.

His healer raised herself slowly, lifting her one visible eye to stare at the Demon Lord.

"The child will need constant care if she be to survive the night" She said. Sesshomaru looked at her impassively, before returning his glare to the woman.

Kaede was the only human Sesshomaru trusted. She had proved her worth many times. Despite her being a Miko, she did not have any obvious prejudice towards him or any of the demon servants in his house hold. That was not to say she had not purified and disposed of the few that had tried to eat her. Regardless to her age, the elderly healer was quite quick on her feet.

The smell of the room was starting to irritate him. Blowing a soft puff of air from his nose, Sesshomaru stood up and walked the short distance across the room to the door.

"M'lord?" Kaeda called out. Sesshomaru stopped with his hand on the door handle. Turning his head slightly to indicate he was listening.

"The child smells of death. Old death. She also has a demonic aura" Kaede said.

_Demonic aura? _

Sesshomaru turned back towards the two women. Kaede was staring at the sheathed sword hanging from his hip.

"Yee sword has the same scent" She told him. Sesshomaru said nothing, waiting for her to continue. The elderly woman sighed and turned away from him. A motion that would have caused an instant death upon any other human. The healer knelt down next to the girls futon, and placed a wrinkled hand upon her feverish head.

"This aura is strong...yet pure. It will act as a beacon to all demons in the forest of Inuyasha. Yee will have many unwanted visitors before this night is over" Kaede said, and gave small chuckle. As if the thought of lesser demon's breaking into his home was amusing. Inwardly, Sesshomaru gave a very small scowl. Knowing this human as he did, she would probably find that situation delightful.

"Do yee still want to keep the child here?"

Sesshomaru frowned. Eyes moving towards the unconscious women. He should place her outside the gates, out of his territory. What ever happened to her after that was no concern of his.

At his side, Tenseiga gave a small, but irritated pulse. Sesshomaru ignored the weapon, having already made the decision to place the sword within his armoury at the first chance.

Lying upon her bed, the girl suddenly gave a small jerk, startling the elderly healer. She let out a soft '_oh!_', instantly feeling for a pulse upon the girls wrist and checking her pupils. Finding nothing she did not expect, the women then turned to eye the still protesting sword.

"She be reacting to your sword. Interesting..."

Not the word Sesshomaru would use, but a suitable one.

The demon lord frowned and turned once more towards the door. This time making it outside into the corridor. He took two steps away, before stopping.

"Kaede" He called out. The was a small commotion within the room, and Kaede shuffled into view.

"You will stay with her through the night" The man said, then walked purposefully towards to centre of the house. Kaede watched him until he had disappeared from view, then allowed herself a chuckle when she was confident he was out of range.

She turned her head to stare at the young girl, and smiled.

"Yee be more like yee father than you know, M'lord"

* * *

If one were to leave the Inu-Youki castle, travel as far as possible down the dirt road, fly straight over the Forest of Inuyasha, you would come across a tiny, hidden village.

The village was bare. Only a few huts dotted themselves around the area. All simple and easy to manage.

Some would have lights burning within them, small candles flickering happily. Others would be as dark as the night, the inhabitants having already surrendered to sleep.

One of the hunts, built as close as possible to the edge of the forest, seemed to be livelier than the others.

There were four individuals inside. Two women and two men. The houses inhabitants were remarkable each in their own way. A boy dressed in the robes of a monk sat quietly next to a burning fire. His dark head lowered as though sleeping, but his eyes were alert, listening to the quiet breathing around him.

The two women were closet two him. One, was a lovely young thing with a long, dark pony tail. She was dressed strangely for a women, in a full body suit that hugged her figure. A huge bone weapon was strapped to her back. The weapons supposed weight not bothering her at all she bent over to wipe the brow of the girl lying beside her.

Dark hair, pale face, her eyes closed firmly. The unconscious woman was in need of serious medical help. Her skin was cut and bleeding freely, dark bruises covering nearly every available inch of her body. Her torn and bloody clothing had been removed, and now lay in a discarded pile on the other side of the room.

Very near to the bare feet of the remaining man.

He stood by the open window. Long, silver hair blew around him as the nights breeze tried to make it inside the hut. It seemed to develop better idea's when it came close enough to see the dark, angry expression that had settled upon the man's face. The wind scurried away, hoping to pester the tree's instead.

The silver haired stranger was dressed all in red. A loose, baggy robe that hung around him, hiding the muscles that many unfortunate demons and humans had come into close contact with.

Breaking into the silence, the pony-tailed woman let out a sigh, and glanced towards the hanyou.

"She needs Kaede's help Inuyasha" She said. The man's silver ears turned towards her, showing he was listening.

"I can't do any more than this. I'm not a healer"

The silver hanyou gave the tiniest shake of his head.

"Just do what you can Sango" He said softly. Sango, sighed again and turned to the monk for help. He was watching their interaction carefully.

"Sango's right. If we don't get help, your little stray wont make it" Inuyasha's ears gave an agitated twitch.

"That old bat is my last option" The half-demon growled. Miroku shrugged at looked apologetically at his wife. All Sango could do is let out another long suffering sigh, and bend down once more to wipe a cold cloth over the woman's head.

She seemed to stir lightly, causing the three in the room to look at her sharply. The woman gave a soft pant, her head moving on the pillow as a fresh layer of sweat covered her skin.

"_Rin..._"


	9. Chapter 9

True to her word, Kaeda kept a vigilant watch over the young girl throughout the night, a strong wave of relief washing through her when the child lived on through the dark hours of the night. She allowed herself a brief rest when the human showed no signs of waking the next day.

The lord of the house did not visit the human again, but he did not leave the house either. The elderly healer felt that was more because of his sword having formed an attachment to the unconscious women, rather than through his own choice.

By the end of the third day, her fever had lessened considerably. Her body rejoicing this fact by letting out depressed growls from her stomach.

Kaede gave a small smile, patting the girl's stomach comfortingly and called for one of the kitchen staff.

A tiny head peaked through the gap in the open door half an hour after her call. Deep brown eyes staring fearfully into the room.

Kaede turned to the newcomer and beckoned him inside.

"Yee may come in Shippo. It is quite safe" She said, smiling as the little demon edged himself around the door. He leant his head into the room, auburn hair falling around his face, and took a cautious sniff.

"She doesn't smell like a human" The child said, glaring at the unconscious girl.

"Maybe not. But she is" Kaede answered. She raised herself slowly to her feet, and picked up the roll of parchment that was lying next to her feet.

"I want yee to take this to yee father. I want him to prepare a broth, with only these ingredients" The healer said, and shuffled her way to the door. Shippo took the parchment quickly, scrunching up the paper in his small fist. His did not remove his eyes from the women however.

For a moment, he regarded her with distrust, before his eyes suddenly softened. Some inner conversation inside his head having reached a conclusion.

"She's pretty..." He said softly. Kaede gave a soft smile and turned back towards her ward, her hands folded behind her back.

"Aye, she is that"

"How old is she?" The fox demon asked. Kaede gave a soft shrug.

"I can nae be certain. But I would guess between twelve and fifteen"

Shippo suddenly became excited at that. He took a step into the room, tiny feet padding across the mats.

"Then she's only a few years older that me!" He smiled. He finally turned to look at the healer.

"Do you think Sesshomaru will let her stay?" The fox demon bounced on the balls of his feet, obviously excited at the prospect of having a new playmate. Kaede knew that the fox demon was desperate for a friend his own age. Behing the only child on the house (up until this point) the boy often became disruptive in his boredom.

"The be 'Lord' Sesshomaru to yee. I would nae like to think of the punishment M'lord would give if he heard yee talking about him without a title" Kaede said, and gave a small chuckle when the colour drain from the small boys face. She shuffled back into the room and tapped him lightly on the top of his pony tail.

"Now be off with yee. The lass will be hungry with she wakes up" Kaede ordered. Shippo darted from the room. The healer had the thought that the little demon had already befriended the human girl, whether she be conscious or not. He could not have his new friend going hungry now could he?

Kaede gave another soft laugh. That wee boy always seemed to lighten her mood.

However...he had bought up a debatable topic. What _would_ Sesshomaru do with the child when she was well enough to move? Would he simply send her back out into the world? Tenseiga's bond with the human made her doubt that, but she knew Her Lord would not allow a human to stay in his household. She herself was the only exception.

So what would he do with the poor lass?

Kaede was a lot smarter than many of the demons in this house believed. Yes, they trusted her ability as a healer, but they all felt that as a human she did not, and had no place to, understand the strained relationship between demons and mortals.

She knew by simply looking at the injuries that covered the girl's body (as little as they were) that the child was attacked by wolves. The thin white scratches that covered her told of greater wounds. The flesh that surrounded them still throbbed red with infection.

Kaede gave the sleeping woman a thoughtful glance. She had been riddled with frost bite. Her hair knotted and singed by fire to such an extent Kaede had been forced to cut it to just above the girl's shoulders. There was also the matter of the flimsy remains of her clothes. Women with status did not dress in such a way. Even the the poorer humans that lived within the town's and cities dressed in a more respectable manor.

Which left only one option. The girl was a traveller. Perhaps an entertainer. Her limbs were slender and well defined, yet her hands and feet were calloused – telling of a life spent moving.

Kaede gave a soft sigh and brushed a strand of hair away from the girls face.

She had heard the rumour of an attack in the near by city nearly a week ago. A family of travellers and many of the city's inhabitants had been killed. Why, she did not know. But...if this young girl was a member of that family, and had somehow escaped the massacre, then her Lord had willingly bought a lot more trouble upon himself by bringing her hear, than either of them had though.

Then there was the small matter of the demonic aura that pulsed slowly within the girl's body. She had not been lying when she had informed her lord of this fact, but she had not mentioned that the aura had already been lying dormant within her soul. It had been their for a long time...it would seem that Tenseiga had only enhanced it when the sword had returned her to life.

A soft knock at the door bought Kaede out of her musings. She called the newcomer inside, and nodded respectfully when Shippo's father entered the room. A steaming bowl held carefully upon a silver tray.

"Jiroshi" Kaede greeted. The large fox demon nodded in response and placed the tray next to Kaede on the floor. He then stood and regarded the human woman with interest.

"She is quite the pretty one isn't she?" He said. Kaede raised an eyebrow. The fox demon laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Shippo has not shut up about her since he came charging back into the kitchen" He said. Kaede smiled and shook her head. Turning slightly, she picked up the silver spoon that lay next to the bowl and dipped it into the broth, lifting the soup to her mouth to have a quick taste.

It was perfect, as was expected from Jiroshi.

"This be just what she needs" The healer said approvingly. Jiroshi smiled, and crossed his arms.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asked. He was quite fond of the elderly women. Her attitude towards the other humans in the house was always a source of amusement. Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Aye. I need you to find Uma and send her to me. I may need help feeding her" She said. Jiroshi nodded, and turned from the room. A few moments later she head the fox demon bellow for the requested servant.

Putting her spoon aside, Kaede shuffled forwards to slide a hand under the girl shoulders, lifting her into a half seated position. Her dark head hung limply over Kaede's arm, causing the older woman to reposition her hold.

"It be time to wake up little miss" She called out, and lightly slapped the girl on the side of her face. There was no response. Slipping her free arm under the blankets, she gave the skin behind the girls knee a sharp pinch. Intentionally squeezing a sensitive vein.

The girls body gave a surprised jerk, and her breathing sped up. She was waking up.

Dark, chocolate eyes creaked open. Her gave unfocused and distant. Removing her hand from the girls knee, Kaede reached over her shoulder to pick up the continuously burning incense stick. She waved the stick under the girls nose, forcing her to breath in the harsh smoke.

The girl's face scrunched up, one arm appearing and batting away the offensive smell. Or at least attempting to. Kaede smiled at the strength in the irritated limb.

The lass was a fighter.

Very slowly, the girls eyes focused on the room around her. An army of emotions flickering across those dark orbs.

Confusion, fear, uncertainty. And then an emotion that had Kaede leaning back in surprise.

_Hate. _

The girl in her arms suddenly reared back. Her body thrashing wildly as a silent yell erupted from her lips. Kaede firmly gripped her shoulders and pushed her back down onto her futon.

"Stop this! Yee are in no danger here!" She ordered. The girl ignored her, her legs kicked out with startling strength, catching the healer in her stomach and forcing her backwards. Kaede was sent sprawling into the wall, and watched as the girl elegantly flipped herself upright, the blanket falling to reveal her naked body.

There was a soft knock on the door, and the wooden panel was pushed open, a tall brown haired rabbit demon walking slowly into the room. She took in the scene before here wide wide eyes.

"Oh my!" She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Uma, close the door!" Kaede ordered. The rabbit demon quickly complied.

"Is she all right?" The girl gasped.

"She be very frightened. Do nae make any sudden movements"

Uma nodded, and slowly lowered her arms back to her sides. Sending a calming smile over to the naked human.

The dark haired girl backed herself into the corner, her hands raised defensively. Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes becoming more frantic when no sound.

She suddenly raised her hands to her neck, squeezing the skin as if trying to force her voice out.

When nothing happened, she squeezed her eyes shut, hot tears falling from her face. Then her fingers bent, and she shoved her nails deep within her skin, ripped lines into the pale flesh desperately.

Uma let out a small screech and instantly moved forwards to try and stop the frantic women. Kaede beat her to it. She seemed to materialise in front of the girl, old hands seizing hold of young ones and physically pulling them away.

The girl's eyes snapped open, and she let out a silent wail. She jerked, wrenching her hands from Kaede's grip. She then squeezed her hands between them and physically shoved Kaede away.

A blast of hot, painful heat suddenly tore through the air between them, emitting straight from the girls palms. With the heat, came the fire.

Uma screamed, her arms flying up to cover her face. She barely had time to move before Kaede physically seized her around her waist, pulling the both of them to the floor.

Rin's mouth tore open, another agonised silent wail erupted from her lips. Her hands took hold of her hair, tugging and ripping at the ebony strands.

Kaede's hand raised in front of her, the first few syllables of a barrier spell escaping from her lips before the world around her exploded with red.

The last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her, was a sudden, angry streak of silver and white.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** All right then...everybody form a circle, a nice big one. Yes, just like tha- Hey! You in the back! I know your hungry for another chapter, but please refrain yourself from eating another reviewer. Thank you! Ugh...no, get off the ceiling! I mean, it get down here. Everybody back in the circle.

Right, ill stand in the centre. Does everybody have their rocks? Good. Ok, fire away!

I suppose allowing you all to bludgeon me to death with rocks is a good enough apology. But! I have a reason for being so lazy! I have a new computer! Its all sleek and shiny looking. I've named it Eep. (From The Croods, naturally. I'm in love with that movie). The reason I'm so late with updating is because I've only just gotten back from very intense training with NASA – certificate in hand, I battled this monster to the death. Now, I know how to use it :D It's all good. I'll shut up now and give you your update :P

* * *

The west wing of the castle lay in ruins.

What had once been a fortress of stone and metal lay upon the ground, torn off and dejected like a forgotten limb.

The warm spring air was marred with dust and charred fabric – remnants of curtains and carpets that had not escaped the blast. The area seemed frozen in shock, the tree's (those that had managed to stay upright after the sudden shock wave) barely moved. Leaves and branches frozen in place, to surprised to even consider continuing their lazy dance with the wind.

Nature was never one to involve itself with the dealings of humans and demons, particularly those who resided behind the solid iron gates. But...it knew, as all things with old souls did, that there was no hope of life within such wreckage.

However, through the free-falling soot and dust, partially hidden by a crumpled wall of shattered stone, was a large glowing white ball.

It rotated slowly, occasionally streaking with lines of pale red and silver.

Inside this ball, was a absolutely livid demon lord. He knelt upon one knee, long silver hair falling over his shoulders and face like a curtain – hiding the crimson red eyes and snarled mouth from those around him. A old sword was clenched tightly within one fist, the tip of the blade embedded firmly into the ground. Every now and then the sword would pulse, emitting a soft wave of light that mimicked the random streaks of colour rotating slowly around the protective cocoon.

The ball had three other inhabitants.

An elderly woman, singed bruised and slightly bloody, lay sprawled on a large stone behind the kneeling man. Her only visible eye was open, staring with a mixture of fear and surprise at the scene around her. In her arms there was an unconscious young girl, a rabbit demon dressed in various shades of brown. The little demons head fell limply over the older woman's arm, a pair of long floppy ears hanging towards the ground.

The three made a strange combination. A demon lord, an human woman, and a unconscious rabbit. It was the forth member of the little group who was the most interesting however.

She was a young girl, small, agile, and completely naked. Dark hair fell over her shoulders, the shorter length doing nothing to cover her breasts. She was still standing upright, small frame tensed with her hands held out in front of her. The skin of her palms glowing a harsh red with the tender kiss of flames.

It wasn't her appearance which made her remarkable. It was the thick, raw waves of power that radiated from her very soul.

A large chunk of stone suddenly let out a groan, the brick balancing precariously upon a ledge above the bizarre group. The was the sound of stone grinding against stone, and the large object plummeted downwards, bouncing off the top of the rotating cocoon as though it was nothing but a child's ball. The rock landed heavily upon a pile of its own kind, and puffed out a small explosion of dust in what seemed like exhaustion.

The sudden intrusion of noise that the stone caused acted like a signal to nature and living all around.

The naked girl gave a sudden gasp, and collapsed face forwards towards the ground, her body going limp. She fell over the demon lords outstretched arm. The man having moved with startling speed. His movement caused the protecting ball to disappear, and the small group where whooshed back into reality by the sudden return of noise and smell.

From the castle, there was a loud scream. The remainder of the servants charged towards the wreckage, the females of the group stopping in their tracks with staring on with looks of horror. The males, including Shippo's father, leapt down towards their master.

Jiroshi vaulted over what had previously been a wall and ran over to the two woman.

Sesshomaru stood up, Rin dangling over his arms. Subtly, he rearranged his mokomoko to cover her body, and turned towards his gaping chef.

"Are you all right Lord Sesshomaru?!" The fox demon asked, he seemed torn between showing the correct respect for his lord and master and wanting to rush to the women's aid.

Sesshomaru gave a 'hn' in response, and looked down at the sprawled healer.

"Explain." Was all he said. Kaede gave a slight jump, forcing herself out of her daze. She climbed to her feet, laying Uma carefully on the stone beside her.

"I woke her to give her some food. She became panicked and violent towards herself. Then, she lifted up her hands and..." Kaede finished her sentence by waving at the carnage around them.

"The _human_ did this?!" That shout came from several feet above them. Kaede glanced up to see the a member of the housekeeping staff staring down at them, her lizard like eyes fixing upon the sleeping girl in Sesshomaru's arms with pure hatred.

"It needs to be destroyed!" The woman spat, and the part of her tail that was visible beneath her kimono gave an agitated twitch. Kaede simply sent a cool glare up at the other women.

"Perhaps...but yee be not the one to make that decision Miss Tokage" Kaede said calmly. The lizard demon hissed but said nothing else. A small of auburn suddenly launched itself from behind Tokage, and Kaede let out a soft 'oof' when a tiny fox demon landed in her outstretched arms.

"Shippo, that be dangerous" She scolded. The little boy simply looked at her with large eyes.

"_That _was dangerous? Half the house is gone!" He exclaimed. Kaede sent him a frown, trying to make him understand the seriousness of the situation. The boy looked around him, rapidly reeling in his excited energy when he noticed Sesshomaru not even two feet away from him.

Tokage jumped down from the higher level to land elegantly upon the ground. She gave the unconscious form of Uma a disgusted glare, and turned towards the dog demon.

"That _human_ is a disgrace my lord. An abomination. Whatever reason you were forced to bring _it_ into the castle is surely not worth all _this!_" The lizard spat. And visibly flinched when the demon turned his cold gaze upon her.

He said nothing, choosing instead to shift Rin's weight upon to one arm, using the other to pick up and sheath his sword.

Tokage visibly sheathed when Sesshomaru moved away from her, leaping upwards onto the same floor she had just vacated, and disappeared through the hallway. The castle's servants separating quickly to give him room.

Kaede hummed softly to herself and turened towards Uma and Jiroshi. The older man had lifted the woman into his arms at some point, and was now staring at the healer expectantly. Shippo hopped out of Kaede's arms to land on his fathers shoulder, staring down at the rabbit demon with concern.

"Is she going to be OK?" He asked. Kaede shuffled over to them and raised her hand to check Uma's pulse.

"Aye. She will have a painful headache when she wakes up"

Shippo let out a sigh of relief, and sent the healer a happy smile.

Behind them, visible waves of anger radiated from Tokage's body. Her presence completely ignored.

* * *

The old wooden door screeched its protest as it swung open. The metal hinges stiff and rusting from years of motionless.

Sesshomaru swept into the dark room. His feet causing small clouds of dust to rise up from the ground.

The was only one piece of furniture in the room, a forlorn looking bed that had gathered many years of dust. It was to this bed Sesshomaru purposefully strode over too. He bent down, taking hold of the old sheet and ripping it away from the mattress. He then carefully lifted Rin from his arm, lying the young girl upon the bed very gently.

Casually throwing the dirty sheet over her exposed body, the demon lord knelt, reaching under the bed to pull out a thick metal chain. At the end of the chain was a shackle, of which he placed around Rin's ankle, closing the restricting bad as tightly as he could.

He then stood, walking from the room without a backwards glance.

The sound of the lock clicking into place echoed around the cell.


	11. Chapter 11

_If I should tumble, if I should fall, would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_ - Castle Walls, Christina Aguilera

* * *

It was the cold that woke her up.

Rin forced open her eyes, flinching as the thick lashes pulled apart with difficulty. It was dark. Very dark. No light shone around her, not from any candle light, nor from the always present glow of the moon.

Rin instantly knew something was very very wrong. It did not matter where she was, the moon would always be a night time companion. Its protective gaze lighting a path to every thing she found comfort in...her father, her sister, the dark shadowed silhouettes of the travellers carts.

A slow muted sob ripped from the young woman's throat, hot tears trailing a burning line down her frozen face.

The bed she lay upon was as hard as rock, the springs in the mattress pressing through the fabric against her already tender body. Rin momentarily wondered if this place was death.

The dark, the cold. Nothing but her memories to torment her mind for the rest of eternity.

The small girl shifted, twisting herself into a tiny ball, pulling the pathetic piece of fabric that covered her tighter around her shivering form. A noise accompanied her movement, the sound of metal grinding against the ground.

Sniffling, Rin sat herself up, felling through the darkness down her bed. Her hand settled on a thick metal band that was around her ankle, fastened so tightly it cut into her skin. She was chained to the bed?

Why?

What had she done to deserve such punishment? Did loosing her family, then her beloved sister not count as enough torture? Why even in death did she deserve to be shackled and kept prisoner in such a place?

The questions flew around Rin's mind. Clashing with the ever present visions of fire and ice. She re-watched her father crumple into a heap, already dead before he hit the ground. She felt the moment Kagome's hands left her body, the older women throwing her away before sacrificing herself to the same men who had taken everything else from the tortured girl.

She let out another sob, her hands rising from beneath the blanket to cup her neck. She flinched when the dirty skin on her fingers came into contact with the fresh wounds tearing across the skin.

Blood still pooled from the light scratches, its scent drifting into the cold air.

The small girl laced her arms around her knees, bringing them up to her body as her head lowered. Her sobs were the only thing that cut into the suffocating silence.

* * *

Situated exactly four floors up from the cellar, a green skinned woman paced across her quarters. A long silky green kimono moved along the floor behind her, the shimmering material clashing with the polished mahogany flooring.

A thin dark green tail peaked teasingly from beneath the silky fabric, the long appendage flickering with agitation.

To say the lizard demoness was angry, to be an understatement. The once immaculate bedroom was littered with her rage. Vases lay smashed and crush bed upon the floor, curtains ripped from their poles and thrown out over the exposed balcony.

The faint clicking of Tokage's heels echoed around the room, the unusual footwear enhancing her height.

How _dare _he!

The thought was finished with an enraged snarl, and the solid silver candle stick that had been clutched tightly within the lizards hand, made a very sudden and loud introduction to the wall.

That pathetic puppy of a man had no idea who he was dealing with! He may be the son of a Dog Lord, but his family was tarnished with that man's shame! He had bred with a human, forever tainting the bloodline of what had once been the most powerful family in the feudal era. Now the oh so _noble _Sesshomaru Inu-Hanshu was nothing but a man desperately scraping together what power he head left.

_Disgusting creature!_

Tokage halted her agitated pacing, and glared with venomous yellow eyes down at the wooden boards beneath her.

That same disgusting creature had ignored her, for the sake of a _human_. A parasite more revolting that he.

Yet, that arrogant dog demon was her only hope of regaining the power and reputation her family had lost. A sneer appeared across Tokage's scaly green features. She had been sent to this house by her father, his last request to his only daughter before he had died.

A man who's power and wealth had been stripped of him by the Inutaisho, Sesshomaru's father. Her mother had died of shame, her brothers murdered by their own demon kin! And she...she was the only member of the Yamori family left to take revenge.

She had arrived at this castle with a fool proof plan. She would seduced the inu lord, squash him into putty within her hands. She would then marry him to gain his title, breed with him to produce a son. And hold the blade in her child's hands as they together, split open the bastard's throat!

But that was the only problem with a fool proof plan, you needed a fool.

Sesshomaru had not been inside the castle when she arrived. The little toad that had greeted her at the gates cared nothing for her name, nothing for her bloodline! He had taken one look at her, and sent her to work as a housekeeper.

That had been four months ago, and Tokage was growing impatient. She had approached Sesshomaru the day he had returned to the castle, that revolting human sprawled in his arms, like she had every right to be there. Although...the smell of her blood had awakened a hunger within Tokage that she had managed to previously control.

The following night, when all manor of demon and animal had attempted to storm the castle, she had allowed herself a moment of indulgence, eating her fill of those unlucky enough to come near her.

The she had bathed, and pleasured herself until the scent of her arousal was strong.

When she had arrived in Sesshomaru's quarters, using the pretence of bringing him fresh bedding, her heart had nearly leapt for joy when she noticed the seemingly emotionless demon turn towards her. His nostrils flaring and eyes darkening to a deep red as that sensitive nose had fixed on her delicious scent.

He had even moved towards her, but had suddenly stopped and re-gained control of himself, one hand moving to lay on the hilt of the sword he always carried.

She had been dismissed seconds later.

The anger she had felt at that moment was almost edible.

And now here she was, sent to her quarters like some common servant, by that arrogant of _bitch_ of a healer. Tokage resumed her pacing, an occasional hiss erupting from her spiked tongue. As she passed her dressing table, she caught site of the solid granite dagger that lay displayed proudly in the centre.

The dagger had been a gift from her father, the very blade she was going to use to end Sesshomaru's life. The solid grey weapon was polished and sharpened with care, glowing a deep blue within the rooms light.

Tokage crossed the room and picked up the blade, one long finger running along the needle sharp edge lovingly.

Yes...this heirloom would be the answer to her problems. And perhaps...it would rid her of another. She knew the human child was dangerous, to herself most of all.

It would be a shame, but what were the poor house staff to do? They all knew that Sesshomaru had locked her in the dungeon below the castle, but how were any of them supposed to know how she snuck a knife in? But perhaps now the human had 'killed' herself, their _magistic_ lord would be able to return the castle to order.

Tokage allowed herself a smile that twisted and curled her red stained lips, slipping the knife into the sash around her waist.

_It would be a __**real**__ shame_...she thought.

* * *

Rin didn't know how long she had been sitting upon the bed. How much time had passed, how many minutes, hours or even days.

The darkness became her companion. Her memories her closest friend. Even the cold had numbed her body to the point of warmth.

All she knew, was that this was eternity. And eternity lasted for a very very long time.

As it was, when the glow of fire suddenly appeared on the other side of the room, Rin was terrified. The sudden light burning her eyes. The glow illuminated the outline of a door, one tiny window fitted with bars built into the top.

A sudden noise, the jingling of keys, and then the sound of a heavy lock sliding across wood and metal.


	12. Chapter 12

The heavy wooden door swung open, its hinges crying out in protest as the sudden visitor forced door to open.

The light became brighter, blanketing the strangers face in shadow. Rin curled in on herself, her heart beating erratically against her chest. Her mind filled with panicked thoughts; it was the wolves, it was the bandits, it was the starved fire, it was all of them at once, breaking into her silent hell to abuse her all over again.

The stranger moved forwards, the sound of fabric moving behind them as they crossed the cell. Rin whimpered, hiding her face with her hands, not daring to move them to see the horror that was before her.

The 'horror' shushed, and a hand was placed softly upon her head.

"It's all right little flame..."

At the familiar nickname Rin's head shot up.

"Kagome?" The word emerged from her lips as a barley audible and unnoticed whisper. Rin's eyes focused upon the shape standing over her, the flame moved slightly, and the soft features of a unknown girl came into view.

The disappointment broke her already strained heart in two.

The unknown girl frowned, her dark eyes filling with worry. She placed her torch in a stand on the wall, and the room became just a little more brighter.

"Please don't cry!" The girl whispered, carefully sitting down on the edge of Rin's bed. In her spare hand, she carried a pile of thin blankets. One of these she unfolded and wrapped around the shivering girls form. When that action quietened the soft sobs a little, she added another.

"There...a little warmer now. It is stupidly cold down here..." The girl said. She received no response, but she seemed happy to talk to herself.

"You must be very scared. Locked up in a big castle, all alone in the dark...after being attacked by wolves to. You poor little thing..."

Rin's head rose slightly. 'Castle?' She was in a castle? What a funny way to refer to hell...

The strange girl continued her one sided conversation, pausing once to wrap the last blanket around Rin's shoulders.

"You must be quiet. The master does not know I am down here. We've all been forbidden to see you but...I know what its like to be abandoned, to be left alone. Sometimes having someone to talk to makes it seem just a little bit more bearable, do you not think?" The girl asked. Rin said nothing, her head lifting the tiniest distance to take in the strange girl's features more clearly. The dull light given by the torch was making that a little difficult.

The girl must have realised this, and stood up very slowly, as if being very careful not to make any sudden movements. She lifted one hand to pick up the torch once more, before moving softly around the room, holding the burning flame to other torches that were nailed to the four walls.

One by one, they were lit. The leaves and flammable wax hissing and popping in protest after so long of not being used. Gradually, the room lightened, becoming the colour of a setting sun. The girl smiled, and turned back towards the human.

Rin's eyes widened, her mouth popping open slightly. The girl in front of her had ears, long floppy ears that stuck out of the top of her head proudly. She was a _demon. _The instinctive wave of fear washed through Rin's body, something she had always felt when hearing the tales of demons from other travellers. They ate children, used their bones to make jewellery, or raped them before leaving them to bleed to death.

But...this particular demon did not seem capable of eating her. The kind smile and aura she was emitting made Rin want to cry.

"There! A little better. Not exactly luxury quarters...but it chases away the darkness" The rabbit demon shuffled herself over to Rin's side once more, placing her torch back on it's stand before sitting down upon the edge of the bed.

"I'm Uma. What's your name?" She asked.

Rin opened her mouth to answer, but instantly slammed it shut. She could not talk. She didn't _want_ to talk. And she could not say her name. If this place was not death (something that was becoming more and more apparent) she did not want to tell anybody, no matter how nice they seemed, who she was. What if she really was in hell, and this girl was tricking her? She had always been told to _never_ trust a demon.

Rin narrowed her eyes accusingly at the rabbit demon before raising one hand to touch her neck. She shook her head.

Uma's soft brown eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"You can't talk? Or you won't talk?" Uma asked. Rin of course, said nothing.

"Well that simply will not do! Everybody needs a name. I can not simply call you 'human' now can I?" Uma said, and laughed as though indulging in private joke.

"How about Sayuri? Your skin is like that of a lily" Uma said. Rin lifted her eyes again to observe the other girl, and pointedly shook her head. Uma frowned.

"Oh! Um...Shokora? Because of your eyes!" She said. Rin pulled a face. _'Chocolate?' _This woman wanted to name her after food? The glare Rin sent the other girl was tinted with humoured annoyance. Uma huffed and crossed her arms.

"All right, no name's based upon on your features. Sukoshi, because you are a midget" She said, and the tiniest smile whispered across Rin's face. It faded as soon as it appeared, but it was there. Another shake of a dark head.

"Oh you are a stubborn one! Katai! It matches your personality"

At this point, Rin had moved to sit back against the wall behind her bed, eyes staring at the obviously annoyed rabbit demon. Said demon tilted her head and gave the human a wry smile.

"Kasai. A befitting name for a little flame"

Rin jerked suddenly, and squeezed her eyes shut against threatening tears. She shook her head vigorously. Uma frowned and uncrossed her arms to reach out a comforting hand.

"You do not like the name Kasai?" She asked. Rin shook her head, then nodded, then shook her head again, a small hand appearing the wave the message she couldn't voice.

_Please don't call me that..._

"You do not want me to call you 'little flame'?" Uma asked. Rin nodded, and the tears she had been trying to hide spilt from her eyes.

"Did someone you have lost call you that?" Rin nodded again, and gave the slightest jump when Uma's hand landed on her knee.

"I am sorry...I will not say it again. But will it be OK if I called you Kasai?" She asked. Rin creaked open one eye to look at the other girls face, filled with concern and the thinnest traces of desperation. Rin hesitated, the slowly nodded.

A brilliant smile erupted over Uma's face.

"Then it is settled! Kasai it is!" And the rabbit demon gave a delighted giggle.

"Well, Kasai, you must be starved. You did not eat the last meal that was prepared for you. In fact, you buried it beneath half the house!" As she spoke, Uma stood and walked back towards the cell door, disappearing for a moment before stepping into view carrying a wooden tray. Rin followed her progress with furrowed brows.

_She did what? _

Uma sat down once again on the bed and placed her tray upon the mattress. The tray was filled with small chunks of bread and some cheeses. And on the side, placed upon a small plate, were the cut segments of a large green apple.

Rin's stomach growled loudly, and it took all of her self control not to leap at the offered fruit.

Uma noticed the longing gaze the other girl gave the apple, and lifted up the plate, placing the pottery in Rin's hand.

"Eat. This meal is no where near the standard of Jiroshi's cooking...but it was all I could take without them noticing anything was missing...I am sorry..." This was said with such sadness, Rin blinked. The demon girl looked genuinely distraught.

Not being able to answer, Rin lifted an apple segment to her mouth and took a clean bite, her eyes closing in relish as the sweet taste of the fruit caressed her tongue.

Uma seemed happy with this response, and helped herself to a piece of bred.

For a short while, the two women sat in silence. Rin eating her fruit and Uma chewing upon her bread looking thoughtful.

"You know...I have never before met an elemental, or rather, the descendant of one" Uma said contemplatively. Rin's hand froze its upwards accent to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Uma did not seem to notice, and kept on talking.

"I have heard of them of course. How they are demons that constantly have the appearance of humans, but have the ability to control the elements. But I had been told they were all killed in the muromachi era*. I had not known they had bred with humans" Uma said nonchalantly.

Her fruit segment still hovering near her mouth, Rin felt her heart speed up with pure panic.

Her father had once told her, when Rin was very small, that they were the descendant of a fire demon. He had said that their bloodline was now purified with human blood, but she should not tell her others about her special 'ability'. When others had asked how Rin created fire when she danced, her father had told them it was a chemical reaction. Inside the metal balls there was dried grass and oils, and when spun fast enough – they ignited. Always being simple folk, the other travellers had not questioned any further.

Only her father and Kagome knew that those little metal balls were empty.

Rin's breath caught in her lungs, and she stared at Uma with wide eyes. How did this girl_ know_ what she was? It was impossible...she had no demon blood left within her...

Uma noticed Rin's panicked look at tilted her head in concern. She opened her mouth to ask what may be wrong, when the door on the other side of the room creaked. Uma froze, her food dropping to the floor.

In the doorway, stood a dark silhouette. Yellow eyes glowing from a slender form.

"_Parasite_..."

* * *

*The Muromachi period was an era in Feudal Japan, about 1336 to 1467. To keep things simple, please pretend this story is set in The Sengoku period. Approximately 1573. Not dates are ever mentioned in the Inuyasha manga, so don't pay much attention to them. What Uma meant, is that the Elementals were all seemingly killed a hundred or so years before this story.

Names: Sayuri – Innocent Lily, Shokora – Chocolate, Sukoshi – Little, Katai – Stubborn, Kasai – Fire.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Yes, you lucky little darlings are getting not one, not two, but THREE chapter updates in one night. Because I feel so bad about making you wait...

Whilst I'm here *cue music* its time for thank the reviewer!

**Icegirljenni:** You know, I think I'm going to have to dedicated an entire chapter just thanking you and responding to your reviews!

Yes, Rin was having a nightmare, caused by the fever in her body. Think of it as a state of delirium. And wow! Thank you! I had not intended to the first half of that chapter seem 'other dimensionally', I simply wanted you readers to understand that Rin could not remember why she was in that place, and therefore her old personality is more dominant. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, they will appear later on, but Kagome is in pretty bad shape – and Inuyasha is a stubborn headed git. They will not go to Kaede just yet. In chapter twelve I have explained a little about Rin's unusual aura, also on who/ or what, she really is. I suppose your right, Tenseiga 'woke her up' – or at least gave her a strong nudge.

Who Tokage is, and what her agenda in that house is, is also explained in chapter 12. :P

**Playfully Serious:** Hmm...I suppose talking to yourself would be an idea in a situation like that. But it's when you start answering your own questions that you need to be concerned. You may start calling you hand 'Wilson' and drawing on the walls in blood. O.o Not healthy that. Thanks for your review! I thought Kasai was a very fitting name too. Although, id prefer Aoi if I'm perfectly honest :D

**Chou Ran: **I would think that Rin would hit Jaken with his own staff when they eventually meet. Could you imagine having a little green toad popping up and giving you orders? :) Thanks for your review.

I know there are more of you, but If I answered you all, I'd take up two pages. So for now, all I will say is thank you, your all brilliant, and I hope you enjoy chapter 13.

* * *

"You PARASITE!" The snarled insult was the only warning the two girls inside the cell had, before the dark silhouetted shaped lunged itself across the room. A gleaming blade caught the firelight, the weapon raised. The dark shape landed on a crouch upon Rin's bed. The weak metal frame collapsing in on itself under the sudden weight.

Uma screamed, her body forcefully shoved aside. She rolled across the cold ground, but was quick to scramble back to her feet.

To stunned by the sudden attack, Rin was caught, her neck seized in a hard grip and she was pushed bodily against the wall. Kneeling above her, was the green-skinned body of a women, webbed ears sticking out from behind long oily looking her. But it was her eyes that were the most terrifying. They shone a neon yellow, pure hatred oozing from those acrylic orbs.

Rin gasped , the woman's hand pressing purposefully into her windpipe. From somewhere beside her, Uma gave a small screech and darted forwards, wrapping both her arms around the woman's waist and tugging as hard as she could.

"Leave her alone!" The rabbit demon screamed, the cry turning into one of pain when the lizard like woman suddenly turned with a snarl, her blade whipping through the air to leave a deep cut in Uma's cheek.

Uma was once again sent into the wall.

"He ignores me for _you!_ A filthy, disgusting human that is corrupt with the power of fire?! You are an _abomination!_" Tokage screamed, and she removed her hand to bring it down against the side of Rin's head. The slap powerful enough the send to girl flailing sideways. Tokage reached down and gripped the blankets that were wrapped around Rin's body, forcing her upright.

Over her shock, Rin began to struggle, her legs kicking out violently. She managed to catch Tokage painfully in the shin, and the woman went down onto one knee with a snarl. Rin took her change, rolling off her bed and landing heavily upon the floor. Her body once again covered by that first filthy sheet.

Brown hands appeared under hear armpits, forcing her back onto her feet. Rin span on her heel, instantly prepared to defend herself when Uma gripped her hand, pulling the younger girl from the room at a run.

"Run Kasai!" Uma screamed, and dragged Rin through the now open door into the torch lit corridor.

Rin's eyes were suddenly filled with a startling clear memory, a taller, dark-haired woman gripping her hand, dragging her through a dark forest. Her memory blending into reality with such intensity, Rin screamed and forcefully pulled her hand from Uma's grip.

"NO!" The scream tore from her throat, echoing from wall to wall. She did not allow herself time to realise the sound she had just made was very real, instead spinning on her heel and running in the opposite direction, past the cell once more and towards the other end of the corridor.

Uma screamed her name from behind her, and Rin heard the other girl start after her.

_No! Stay away! You'll be killed!_

With her eyes shut, and her body filled with the need to just _run_, Rin did see where she was going.

Her hand snapped out to catch hold of the edge of a wall, swinging herself around the corner - and straight into the solid chest of the man who stood directly in her path.

Rin felt the air burst right out of her lungs, and she was bounced onto the floor. She landed on her rear end painfully, her head snapping up to stare at the man who blocked her way.

Tall, silver haired, deep golden eyes glowing eerily from the darkness. Rin's mouth instantly went dry.

It was at that moment Uma rounded the corner, and promptly tripped over Rin's body. The two women collided with such force, they were sent into a sprawling heap against another cell door.

Uma tried to righten herself, and caught site of the her lord. A very strange high-pitched sound sneaking out from between her lips.

She opened her mouth, perhaps to greet her master, or to explain, but was cut off by a feral sounding snarl from next to her.

Tokage walked around the corner, unhurried but blinded by rage. Her face contorted and stretched, her bottom jaw jutting outwards; long yellow stained teeth emerging from deep red gums.

Her tail had thickened, the appendage now covered in large emerald scales. Her body was also bent, spine dipping and stretching as she shifted to her full demonic from.

She did not see Sesshomaru a few feet away from her, her eyes being fixated on the two girls.

Uma gasped, and rolled Rin's wheezing form onto her lap, her arms flying around the smaller girl protectively. She dared to glance up at Sesshomaru, but was not able to see his expression in the firelight.

Tokage slithered closer to them, one of her muscular arms raised, the once small hand now double in size.

"_Parassssite!_" She hissed, and flexing her claws, bought the hand down. Uma flinched and closed her eyes, instantly tightening her hold around Rin.

The blow never came.

Startled, Uma's eyes snapped open, and she visibly gaped. Sesshomaru was now standing over them, one pale hand gripping Tokage's claws in a painful grip. Uma nearly wept with relief. Rin seemed to have composed herself a little, and rolled her body over until she was sitting in between Uma's legs, the other girls arms still wrapped around her.

It seemed however, that their existence was now being completely ignored.

Tokage's eyes dilated, and she let out a hiss in delight.

"_Sesssshomaru..._" She said, her lizard like tongue stretching out the name teasingly.

The dog lord said nothing, his eyes narrowing dangerously. With a quick flick of his wrist, Tokage was sent flying, her body crashing into the near by wall – and going straight through it.

She let out a scream that shook every window in the house above them.

Sesshomaru made a move to follow her into that cell, finish what ever foolishness the demoness had started, when the scent of blood caught his nose. Turning, he looked down at the two women. The scent was coming from a deep gash on the rabbit demon's cheek. Along with various other cuts and scratches that adorned both of the women's bodies.

Sesshomaru snarled and shook his head quickly, as if trying to remove the scent from his nose. When it remained, he growled, and bent down towards the women so suddenly, Uma yelped.

He physically pulled the human girl from the ground, tucking her under one arm like a ball. His other hand closed around Uma's arm, also wrenching her to her feet. The human instantly began to struggle, and he dug his claws into her stomach in warning. She stilled with a gasp.

Then, with a startling amount of speed, Sesshomaru dragged and carried the two women from the dungeon. Down a dark corridor and up the stairs that led into the main house. Nearly the entirety of his household met him in the main hall, Kaede – still dressed in her sleeping garments - the closest to him.

He physically threw Uma at the healer, the older woman catching the younger girl in surprise. With the same amount on gentleness, her swung Rin around in his arms. His free hand caught her under the knees, and then she to was thrown into the crowd.

Whether it be intentional or purely coincidental, she landed in Jiroshi's arms. The fox demon seemed as dazed as she did.

* * *

AN: Short, and not much of a cliff hanger, but I think by now we have all figure out who the main antagonist of this little drama is.


	14. Chapter 14

"What ever possessed yee to do something so reckless!" The scolding reprimand was accompanied by a painful hiss, the rabbit demon who was being told off flinching as the elderly healer slapped a thick green ointment on to the side of her face.

They were in Kaede's private quarters, only a floor away from the section of the house that belonged to the master. Uma lay upon a thick futon, wrapped in various bandages with her left arm in a temporary splint. Her elbow had been dislocated at some point in the night, an injury she had not noticed until Kaede had popped it back into place.

The gash on her cheek was the worst of her injuries.

Rin sat in the corner of the room, curled up into a small ball, her eyes observant as the watched the other women. She had been bought to the healer at Kaede's own request, her abused body receiving the same careful treatment. She was now swathed in a servants kimono, the garment several sizes to big for her. Jiroshi stood guard outside the door, the fix demon stubbornly refusing to leave his self appointed post, even when Kaede told him there was no need.

Tokage had gone by the time Sesshomaru had returned the cellar, her disappearance marked by a huge gaping hole that led onto the castle grounds. Sesshomaru had followed her, transforming into the his true demon form and flying off into the night, many of the household staff following their master with screams and yells that echoed deep across the earth.

That had been over an hour ago. None had yet to return. Kaede knew that the lord would not be returning this night, perhaps not even for the next week. His reputation had received a very powerful insult, his castle attacked from within by a servant. Not matter what her name may be, what power she thought she held over these lands, Tokage had been nothing more than a housekeeper. For her to not only ignore the master's orders but to also attempt to cause serious harm upon others that were under Sesshomaru's protection, was a insult greater than mutiny.

However, there was also the small problem of another demoness that had not followed orders. Kaede's eyes narrowed at the girl below her, and she bent to apply a thick rolled up piece of gauze over the wound on Uma's cheek, pressing down a little to hard on the material. Uma let out another hiss of pain and sent a woeful look up at the healer.

Although she may not be the smartest of women, she knew she was in deep trouble.

"I could not allow her to be alone down there Kaede...it was to cruel" Uma whispered, and turned her head slightly to look at the other girl. Kaede put a finger on her jaw and forced her head to turn back into its original place.

"Yee disobeyed a direct order. And nearly got yeeself killed in the process" Kaede scolded, she slipped an arm under Uma's shoulders and sat the girl up. Then, she unwound a long strip of white ribbon, winding it around Uma's head to hold the gauze in place. She wrapped it twice, once under the girls nose and once over the top, then tied the ribbon into a firm knot.

Uma looked down at her hands, dark eyes brimming with tears. Kaede sighed, and rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly.

"I yee be understanding why yee went down there child. I knew yee would try at some point...but did yee have to make it so obvious?" Kaede asked, her voice becoming teasing. Uma sniffled, and raised her head to look at the other woman.

"Is the lord going to send me away?" She asked quietly. Kaede frowned and tilted her head.

"I would nae surprise me if he did...however, yee actions also revealed Tokage's true nature. Perhaps that would be enough to grant yee forgiveness?"

Uma allowed herself a watery smile, and turned once more towards the human girl.

"And what of Kasai? Will she be sent away?" Uma asked. Kaede's eyebrows shot up.

"Kasai? Her name be Kasai?" She asked with interest, also turning to observe the girl. She stared back at them through wide eyes. Uma gave a small giggle.

"No...she could not tell me her name. So I gave her one. It is suitable, do you not think?" The girl laughed. Kaede chuckled and nodded.

"Very much so. Although I be very surprised yee have taken to her so quickly" Kaede mused. Uma looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Kaede hummed, and settled herself into a more comfortable position.

"I would have thought that yee be very nervous around her. Considering the events of the morning" She said. Uma sighed, and raised her knees, resting her arms upon them.

"She looks like Hana..." The rabbit demon said softly. Kaede sighed, and placed a sympathetic hand on the girls shoulder.

When Uma had arrived at the castle, she had been no more than six years old. She had been bought by her older sister, a lovely young thing who's soft hearted nature had been adapted by her sister. Hana had been killed by another member of staff, when Sesshomaru was away. Uma had taken the loss very hard. It had taken her many years to trust another, the small child clinging to Kaede's side as though she were her shadow.

Kaede glanced over at the human girl. Uma was right, she did resemble the other women. It was both a blessing and a curse. The demoness should not become attached the human. Although, it already seemed far to late to break that bond...

A soft knock on the door broke the sad atmosphere that had settled over the room.

Kaede called for the newcomer to enter, and the door opened to reveal Jiroshi's bulky form. He sent a half hearted glare towards the human, but his gaze softened when he looked at the other women. In his hand he carried a wicker basket, filled to the brim with various foods.

"Shippo wanted me to bring this two you. The lad wanted to come in himself but...I don't want my boy near her" He jerked his head in Rin's direction. Kaede pulled a face.

"She be no more dangerous than you Jiroshi" Kaede scowled, climbing to her feet and crossing the room to take the basket. The fox demon huffed and crossed his arms.

"I have never levelled a half a building when I was having a bad day" He replied. Kaede smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"No...be yee once destroyed an entire forest because a boar demon stole yee meal" Kaede laughed, Jiroshi had the decency to blush.

"That was different..." He mumbled. Kaede shrugged and placed the basket next to Uma. The demoness instantly started riffling through the offered foot, putting bread and various fruits on the floor beside her, until she let out a triumphant huff when her had closed around an apple. The two elders in the room watched as she rolled herself to her feet, and crossed to the corner to kneel next to the human. She offered the apple with a happy smile. Rin raised her hand to take hold off the presented fruit. The tiniest ghost of a smile drifting across her lips.

Uma then stood and turned to the others, a happy smile upon her face.

Kaede scoffed and sat herself back down, busying herself with tidying the medical supplies.

From outside the door, there was a sudden and very loud commotion. Jorishi instantly turned, his posture defensive as he span towards the door. Kaede was also upon her feet, hands poised and ready to form a barrier spell. Uma dropped to her knees, pulling a startled Rin into her arms.

The four in the room stared warily at the door, waiting in a strained silence, until the door suddenly burst open, and a small shape flew inside.

The wriggling mass landed on the futon, a mixture of green and auburn and very loud yelling.

"Get off me you vile creature!" That shout came from a little green toad, his staff flying upwards to hit blindly against the head of the small fox demon who currently had his teeth buried into the toad's skull. Shippo's response was a feral growl, his little claws pulling at Jaken's stubby ears. Jiroshi blinked at the scene before him, before letting out a sound that was a mixture between a laugh and a growl. He stomped over towards the screaming demons, and wrenched them apart, his son dangling from one hand by his tail.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He growled, glaring down at the tiny toad. The toad in question lifted himself up, nose poised indignantly in the air. He then turned and pointed his staff of two heads at the two cowering women.

"In my Lord Sesshomaru's absence, I shall dispose of this miserable human!" The little toad snarled, and a ribbon of fire erupted from the male head of the staff, snaking around the weapon and the small demon.

Jaken took one step forwards, and was instantly flung backwards by a vivid pink barrier, the little toad flying off in a smoking ball into the door.

Across the room, Kaede let out an irritated huff, lowering her hand to glare venously at the small demon. He was unconscious, mouth hanging agape.

Shippo started wiggling in his fathers grip, obviously set upon finishing the battle he had started with the toad demon in the corridor. Jiroshi flicked the boy harshly on one ear, lowing his glare onto his son.

"Don't think you are getting away with this either your little brat!" He snarled, and lifted his arm until he was eye to eye with the continuously moving child. When his son blew a raspberry in response, Jiroshi let out a long suffering groan. His arm dropped to his side, Shippo's tail clutched firmly in one fist. The older fox turned towards Uma and Rin, his features strained.

"This house has been flipped upside down ever since that human came here" He said.

Kaede let out a delighted chuckle, seating herself once more upon the ground. She picked up a small bunch of grapes and gave them a amused look.

"Perhaps. But where be the fun of life without a little chaos?" She said, and laughed in merry amusement at her own comment. Jiroshi glared at the elderly women.

That old bat was enjoying this far to much.

* * *

"Stop following me!" The shout came from atop a weather beaten hill, its peak overlooking a a small but modest town.

At the top of that hill, and angry looking woman glared with dark eyes at the tree line around her, straining to catch glimpse of the red clothed man she _knew_ would be lurking somewhere in the shadows.

The woman's face was flushed, her cheeks stained to a deep pink, contrasting sharply with the paleness that adorned the rest of the features. Her eyes, although glaring with strong emotion, were unfocused and slightly glazed. She was very sick, this proved by the shaking of her legs as she moved, the thin sheen of sweat that covered her body.

The woman knew she needed best rest. She knew she was not strong enough to leave the safety of the small hut she had woken up in a day ago. But, no man or beast (both of those descriptions fitting the profile of the man that followed her) was going to stop her from returning to that forest pond.

Her legs strongly disagreed with her stubborn mind, and they buckled beneath her weight. She fell to her knees, entire body shaking with effort. There was a thud beside her, and she glared up with unfocused hate at the strange silver haired demon above her.

He said nothing. One small fang over lapping his bottom lip as he stared down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to find her! Please let me find my sister..."


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru did not return to his castle for another month. Four long weeks that took its toll on every member of his household.

The demon lord stood staring at the remains of his home, golden eyes narrowed as he took in the organised chaos around him. In his absence, repairs had been made to the west wing. Gone was every large stone and shattered brick, every splinted piece of wood. The Inu Castle still stood proudly, overlooking the surrounding area as if daring any demon or human to make a comment about its sudden decrease in size.

The demon lord was not in a very good mood. Two events that had transpired on his travels were the cause of this.

The first was the disappearance of Tokage. Every trace of her scent had seemingly been blown away with the wind. None of his political contacts had been aware of the demoness existence. She had escaped him, something this Sesshomaru was extremely irked about. From the moment the woman had stepped foot within his home, he had known who she was. Her blood stank with the same desperation as her fathers did, a man who's blood still stained the blade of his fathers sword. He had allowed the demoness to stay, amused by her attempts to seduce him. She would have made a very powerful political puppet had war ever been declared upon the inu demons. He had not needed her alive, her skin pinned to the gates of inu-youkai territory would have served as a much more obvious declaration of war than any signed scroll.

Her betrayal was something he had expected. Her attempt to kill two children than were under his temporary protection however...that was an insult Sesshomaru could not allow to pass.

The second event was something more of a personal matter. The human child, the one he had unintentionally bound to himself by returning her from death. He had graced Totosai with his presence on his journey back to his caste. The old weapon smith had been beyond delighted when he had felt Tenseiga being unsheathed. When he had found out that Sesshomaru had used that same sword to revive a woman, a human no less, the old fool had laughed so hard he had unintentionally set his home on fire.

The visit had proved something Sesshomaru had not waned to admit.

Until she died, whether it be from old age or unnatural means, that child would forever be bound to Tensaiga. The sword would not allow a permanent separation from the girl, and had misbehaved constantly during his search of Tokage. He had left the sword with Totosai. Even though it was an heirloom of his fathers, no sword – no matter how much importance it held, would be permitted to control this Sesshomaru.

The iron gates swung open easily, accepting his arrival with respect. Many of his servants were scattered around the gardens, assisting the ground-keepers with their supposedly impossible task of repairing the west wing. They each dropped what ever object they had been holding when he came into view, each bowing down respectfully and calling out greeting.

Kaede waited for him at the doors.

"Welcome back M'lord. I trust you had a good journey?" She asked, her wrinkled head tilting. Her eye held mirth and a trace of something else Sesshomaru did not want to identify. He 'hn'ed in response, walking straight past the healer towards the cellar.

"She not be down there M'lord" Kaede called out. Sesshomaru halted in his tracks and turned towards the woman, face as unreadable as always. He did not need to voice the question to receive an answer.

"She was moved into Uma's quarters the night yee left. Much to the anger of Master Jaken of course" Kaede said, and let out a small chuckle. Sesshomaru turned fully to observe the woman. It seemed she had taken great joy in giving orders in his absence.

"Where is she now?" He said quietly. Kaede turned and nodded towards what was visible of the gardens through the open front door.

"In the far gardens with Miss Uma. The two have formed an strong bond this past month" Kaede said. Sesshomaru minutely raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. Walking past the healer and towards the doors. Once again he was halted when Kaede called out to him.

"What are yee going to do with Uma?" She asked, her dark gaze suddenly becoming serious. Sesshomaru felt a brief moment of confusion.

The rabbit demoness? Ah yes...she had disobeyed a direct order and went to the basement. That did require punishment. Her actions had proved beneficial to him, yet he could not allow another member of his house to disobey him. He did not grace Kaede with a response, continuing towards his intended destination through the doors.

The two women were not hard to find. Their backs were turned towards him, a posture that annoyed him but was forgiveable considering they were not aware of his presence. He stilled for a short moment, observing their behaviour. The rabbit demoness, Uma, was closet to him. She was knelt behind the human women, her hand braiding some sort of pattern into the other girls hair.

She was talking, a one sided conversation, yet the other girl was responding. Nodding or laughing softly.

Uma suddenly let out a triumphant noise, and she stood, pulling the other girl to her feet. The humans hair was now pulled away from her face in an intricate design, the hairstyle revealing a long slender neck and high pale cheekbones. Uma bent to pick up a small mirror that had hidden within the grass, raising the object to show the other woman her handiwork.

The human smiled, a gesture that lit up her face. She turned the mirror this way and that, before scrunching up her nose slightly. She handed the mirror to Uma, silently asking her to hold it, before reaching up and tugging a small length of hair from the braid. She then tied it to the side of her head with a small ribbon. The hair hung down her face in a bizarre sideways ponytail.

Uma sighed and shook her head, a small laugh escaping her lips. A warm gust of wind moved over them, upsetting the smaller of the flowers that dotted the ground. It also alerted her to his return.

Uma gasped, and became very still. Her eyes very wide as she slowly turned towards Sesshomaru. She then let out a small sound and bowed down so quickly she head butted the ground. Her hand snapped up to take hold of the humans wrist, forcing the girl down with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Uma gasped, her words muffled by the grass. The human also bowed towards him, her head slightly raised from the ground as she looked to and from her friend the the man standing over them in confusion.

"Kasai, get down!" Uma hissed, putting on hand upon the girls hair and forcing her face down into the grass.

This slightly amused him, the human woman letting a muffled squeak as she too made a sudden introduction to the grass.

"Rise" Sesshomaru said. They did, slowly, Uma keeping her head bowed. The human looked directly at him. He was perturbed to see only curiosity in those dark eyes. Curiosity, and the faintest traces of recognition.

"Your name is Kasai?" He asked. The human nodded slowly, her eyes flicking to Uma. Sesshomaru too looked at the other woman. She was visibly shaking, her skin pale beneath the thin brown fur that covered her features.

She was expecting punishment.

Her bond with the human would prove beneficial to him...he would put the human in her care. She was one of the few in his household that was not disgusted at the thought of working under a human. In addition to her unconscious revelation of Tokage, the demon girl had served him well.

"Uma"

The demoness flinched.

"Yes!" She squeaked.

"You disobeyed a direct order. Your actions caused this Sesshomaru's castle to come under attack, which risked the lives of every member of this household. Do you deny this?" Sesshomaru demanded. Uma hiccuped, hot tears spilling from her eyes. The human started to fret, her pale hands gripping hold of Uma's shoulders.

Uma took in a deep breath, and raised her head to look Sesshomaru in the eye.

"No my lord" She said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her bold response. Yes, she would do very well as the humans guardian.

"You will receive punishment" Sesshomaru said. Uma eyes closed and she let out a long, deflating sigh.

"As you wish my lo-" The human woman suddenly leapt to her feet, placing herself in between Sesshomaru and Uma as a human barrier, her arms outstretched. She shook her head vigorously, that bizarre pony tail flying around her head. Uma gasped in horror at her friends behaviour.

"Kasai!" She exclaimed.

Sesshomaru said nothing at the humans defiance.

"Uma" He said again. The girl in question all but thrust the human to the side to acknowledge him. She bowed once more, her head so firmly dented into the ground, soil embedded itself into her hair.

"This human is now under your protection. Any order she gives you, you will obey. Any harm that befalls her will result in your immediate execution. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said, and he heard the demoness give a soft gasp.

"Yes my lord!" She squeaked.

Sesshomaru said nothing more. He turned elegantly, walking away from the two women without a backwards glance.

Hidden within plain site just around the corner, Kaede chucked. She bowed her head respectfully as Sesshomaru passed her. She sent a happy smile towards the two women, watching as 'Kasai' poked her friend uncertainly in the back, the rabbit still looking very intently at the soil.

"Like father like son indeed..."


	16. Chapter 16

The night was still.

It had been usually cold that day, thick grey clouds blanketing the sky, casting a depressive glow upon the earth. The tree's shook themselves restlessly, trying to dislodge the stubborn droplets of moisture that clung to their leaves.

Aside from the cold, the area seemed quite. The full moon shone high above the dispersing clouds, lighting the path for any weary traveller that happened to be out this late at night.

Owls hooted, crickets sung.

The atmosphere was peaceful. Relaxed and uncaring as the watchful gaze of the nocturnal wildlife.

Although, those who knew this particular forest knew that something was amiss. Beneath the peacefulness was a trace of unease. The shadows were to dark, to deep.

The seemed to move, pulse and beat. Shifting this way and that from tree to tree. No blade of grass or discarded branch was disturbed.

It seemed the phantoms of Inuyasha's forest had awakened.

However, these phantoms had hearts that pulsed with very real beats. Eyes that shone as liquid stars through the shadows, hands that were stretched and elongated with the claws of a creature desperate for blood. They moved as a silent army, no heavy breathing heard.

Strangling behind the moving mass of shadow, was a smaller shape. Its outline betrayed its gender, gentle curves dipping in to form a slim waist, flaring out over generous hips.

This shadow seemed calmer than the others. Moving forwards at a relaxed pace, dressed a black robe that shimmered and deep emerald green in the moonlight. It was the shadow's eyes that were the most striking.

Deep set, and burning a vivid acrylic yellow.

The shadow purred in delight, healed shoes crunching dismissively upon the dead leaves that scattered the ground, the tipped points peaking out from beneath her dark clothing.

Slowly, the castle came into view, each window flickering a bright beacon that called out to any creature that danced within the darkness.

Tokage smiled, deep red stained lips twisting the gesture into a sneer.

"Well...let the fun begin..."

* * *

Only one candle flickered within the small room, its faint glow stained the walls a deep orange. The two inhabitants of the room were fast asleep. Two women lying side by side upon a futon that was only designed for one.

An extra bed had been bought into the tiny room, yet the smaller of the two women refused to sleep in it. When she was certain her room-mate had drifted into sleep, she would craw the small distance between them, sliding her body under the covers until she found the comfort and body heat she desperately wanted.

Uma always made sure there was enough from next to her before she settled for the night.

The two girls had been alseep for only an hour when the sudden shift of the night woke them. No noise came from behind the slightly ajar window. The wind stopped blowing, the birds stopped calling.

A deathly silence fell over the castle in a veil, and suddenly Rin became a lot colder.

"Uma?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

Her voice had been gradually returning over the last week or so. She could manage nothing more than a whisper, a privilege she only allowed the rabbit demon to hear. Kaede had once confided in Uma that it was her bond with the human girl that was brining about this change.

The two girls slowly raised themselves until they were seated, Uma's hands landing upon Rin's shoulders as she looked cautiously at the small window.

"What's going on?" Rin whispered. Uma shook her head. She did not know.

The demoness frowned, her eyebrows knitting together worriedly. She could hear movement in the rooms to the either side of her. The other servants that resided in the hallway were waking up, each as confused as the other.

Uma chewed on her lip for a moment, before climbing to her feet and padding slowly over to the candle. She blew it out softly, sending the room into darkness.

Rin let out a tiny whimper, and Uma carefully hurried back to her side.

Footsteps ran past their closed door, accompanied by hushed but urgent voices. Uma took in a calming breath, standing once more and walking towards the Shoji styled door. She took hold of the handle, preparing the slide thin barrier open.

Rin called out her name fearfully, Uma turned to smile at the younger girl, her hand still gripping the handle.

She turned back, gave the smallest of tugs, and let out a terrified scream as a huge furry body crashed through the screen. The limp bloody mass flew into the room, Uma rolled underneath it as she threw herself to the floor. Rin elegantly back flipped herself away, shuffling herself backward until her back pressed against the wall.

The bloodied heap let out a groan, and Rin screeched, sliding herself bodily around the walls of her room to take hold of the candle stick, raising it defensively over her head.

The shape gave another groan, and it flopped itself sideways, rolling onto its back.

Rin gasped, the candle stick falling from her hands to land with a heavy thud upon the tatami mats.

"Jiroshi!" That cry came from Uma, the demoness groaning herself to her feet. She fell onto of the wheezing fox, her hands flying to her mouth in horror when a skinned bloody skull stared back at her. His eyes were gone, gauged out by the same claws that had caused the fatal seeping wounds that tore down his chest.

Rin fell to her knees next to the demon, her hands instantly pushing down as hard as she could upon the closest wounds she could see.

Jiroshi's body gave an agonised twitch, and a slow sloppy sound emerged from the gaping hole that used to be his mouth. His muscled arms raised with great effort, the skin falling away the bone. Cupped in his hands, lying very still and silent, was Shippo.

Rin let out a gasping shriek, her blood stained hands instantly flying up to take hold of the boy. If Jiroshi had any muscles left upon his face, he would of smiled. Instead, a cascade of blood fell from his mouth, and his arms dropped to his side. With one last, gurgling breath, he was gone.

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_

"Shippo, if you don't lay down and go to sleep, I swear to whoever is listening that I'm going to turn you into a cushion!" Jiroshi snarled, large hands placed firmly over his tired eyes.

His response was a delighted peel of laughter, and a small weight bounced off his stomach. Jiroshi growled, lifting his arm to glare dangerously at the energetic ball that was quite literally bouncing off the walls.

"Shippo" The man growled warningly. There was a long suffering sigh, and the small ball ricocheted off the closest wall, bounced across his stomach once more, before rolling sideways to land on the double futon.

"Move from that spot, I'm going to suddenly gain a daughter" The exhausted man snarled. Shippo giggled in delight.

"Gonna be one ugly daughter" He said. Jiroshi groaned. The two fell into silence, Jiroshi's eyes closing happily.

"Hey Dad?" A voice called out. Jiroshi sighed.

"What Shippo?"

"I can't move right?"

"_No_"

"So are you going to blow out the candles?" The peel of laughter the child let out at his fathers growl was heard through the corridor. There was a shuffling thud from inside their room, and the thin beam of light that peaked out from under the doorway disappeared.

"Now _go. To. Sleep!_" Jiroshi snarled. He lay himself heavily back down onto his futon, pulled the blankets over him and the child. He peaked open one eye when he felt Shippo climb into the gap created by the crook of his arm.

"Dad?" The small boy whispered.

"_What _Shippo?" Jiroshi snapped. There was a small moment of silence, and the fox blessedly thought the boy had finally drifted off.

"Where has all the noise gone?"

Jiroshi sat bolt upright, one hand instantly scooping up his sons body, pulling him tight into his chest. The other slid under his pillow, revealing the simple metal dagger he always kept close by.

"Dad?" Shippo asked, his small voice tinted with fear.

"Shh...it's all right" Jiroshi whispered. His entire body tensed, his ears swivelling to pick up the faintest trace of noise. There was nothing...not even the soft breathing of those sleeping in the rooms next to him.

Standing carefully, Jiroshi tiptoed towards the door, his dagger held in front of him.

"Daddy!" Shippo whimpered, small hands clutching the fabric of his fathers sleeping shirt. Jiroshi looked down at the boy softly, raising his arm to place a kiss on his tawny hair.

"It'll be fine my boy. Were just going to go outside to get some fresh air"

Shippo whimpered, his small face buried itself into the loose garments. Shuffling the last small distance, Jiroshi slid open the door as quietly as possible, peaking his head out cautiously.

The hallway was empty on each side. None of the other doors had been opened. Either the other male members of staff had already left, they were to uncertain to leave the safety of their rooms, or they were already dead.

Jiroshi was no fool. There was only one manner of creature capable of inflicting such a spell upon the castle. To remove all sound, all evidence of life – a cocoon of silence that would hide any plea or screams for help..._they_ were inside the castle. He would not risk the life of his child. Not even for Lord Sesshomaru.

They were leaving.

Clutching the boy as tightly as he could without crushing him, Jiroshi made his way carefully towards the end of the hallway. The male servants quarters (at least the new one's Kaede had assigned them since Kasai destroyed the other half of the house) were on the second floor. All he had to do was make it through two doorways...then he would be inside of the main stairs. And the front door.

Perhaps it was a deliberate trick of fate for his decision to betray his master, or perhaps it was simply because he was unlucky. They didn't even make it to the first door way.

A swooping silent darkness, covered them. Dark shadow puppets dancing upon the walls. Dark wings, reaching claws, the rancid stench of death. Jiroshi only just had time to fall onto his knees, his solid bulking hiding his son from harm, before they were upon him.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Well then, all together now! Who fails? BLUE FAILS! And why does she fail? Because she does!

Although I do have a valid reason for being so tardy these last few weeks. I got ran over :D By a car. When I was on a bike. It hurt. :3 I dislocated my pelvis, and broke two toes.  
Even though I repeatedly told the folks in the hospital that I had SessRin fanfiction to update, they thought I may have hit my head, and gave me a sedative. :D  
How very rude of them...

I'm back home now. Still bruised. But in one piece thankfully.

One a quick side note, I had a PM asking me why Uma's name means Horse in Japanese, when she is clearly a rabbit. The answer to that is, I named her using the Arabic translation of the name. It means 'light, peaceful and calm' - something I felt fit her very well.

* * *

The castle was fresh with the stench of blood.

It stained the walls, seeped into the carpets, splattered across the shattered edges of broken windows.

The air positively _reeked_ of it.

The harsh metallic aroma clashed violently with the sharpness of burning flesh. Every hallway rang with the echo of screams, those begging for help, those screaming in agony. It all blended together to create a crescendo of music that beat and abused every one of a certain demon lords senses.

He did not allow himself the luxury to act upon his discomfort, his destination was still a fair distance away from him. And it was lined with the wrestling and writhing bodies of both his house staff, and the creatures that had attacked his home.

Leaping clean over the mangled and half eaten corpse of an unidentifiable demon, Sesshomaru twisted mid jump, his sword singing through the air to slice through the torso of the creature closest to him. The young maid the creature had held in its claws fell to the floor, her eyes wide and unseeing as her body collided with the ground.

Sesshomaru had already moved away, his sword slicing though any threats that barred his way. He did not care who he cut down, enemy or not.

His servants were replaceable. A cruel but honest fact.

A vivid pink barrier bloomed into existence in his path, accompanied by a familiar female shout. Sesshomaru flipped himself over the barrier, landing a few feet away from a blur of red and white.

A whip of pink light tore across the corridor, snapping hungrily at anything impure creatures in its path.

Sesshomaru simply tilted his head out of the way, the light catching the edge of his hair. The silver stand drifted forlornly to the ground.

Kaede's eye focused on him, only looking slightly apologetic. She said nothing, turning swiftly away to grip a large bloody claw that had been focused upon her neck. The claw – and the demon attached to it – exploded in a blur of light. A gurgling scream tearing from its throat.

When she turned to face her lord once more, he had already left, a trail of bodies marking his path. Kaede hissed with both anger and annoyance, one wrinkled hand snapping out to grip the clothing of a cat demoness, wrenching the trembling creature to her feet and pushing her in the same direction Sesshomaru had chosen.

"Head towards the main hall!" Kaede snapped, and pushed the woman forcefully in the centre of her shoulders. She yelped and stumbled forwards, her feet catching upon the long skirts of her sleeping garments. She righted herself, and took off at a sprint, large beige coloured ears twisting and jerking with panic.

Kaede followed after her, her sharp eye darting from body to body, looking for any signs of life.

The feline demoness skidded to a halt next to a large wooden door, the only barrier stopping her from reaching the safety of the main hall. Her claw hands took hold of the handle, pulling with all her might.

The door exploded inwards, the wooden panel tearing across the short distance to the opposite wall with so much force, the demoness was crushed into nothing but a bloody paste between the two.

Kaede let out a very loud curse, her feet almost slipping on the red stained floor as she forced herself to a stop. Her hands raised up, instantly ready to purify what ever manor of demon appeared through the newly made hole

A single slender leg stepped over the threshold.

With a careless sort of patience, the body of a woman came into view. A happy smile upon her face as she looked around the carnage surrounding her.

Kaede hissed, and the air around her began to crack and spit with spiritual pressure.

"_Tokage_"

The newcomer laughed musically.

"Hello Kaede" She said, and smiled in delight as she looked at the paste like remains of the cat demoness smearing the walls.

"I simply _love_ what you've done with the place" The lizard laughed. Kaede's eyes narrowed, pink and white streaks of energy circling her body. Snapping and cracking in agitation as Kaede anger grew.

"Yee must have a death wish to come back here" Kaede said. Tokage smiled and gave her shoulders an elegant shrug.

"I simply returned to finish what I started" She said. Subtly, Kaede's index finger on each hand bent, preparing to blast the woman in front of her with the strongest purification spell she had.

"Yee be here to kill Kasai" Kaede said. Tokage's yellow eyes narrowed and a snake-like hiss emerged from her lips.

"Kasai?" She asked, feigning nonchalance.

"The humans name is Kasai?"

Kaede said nothing, one foot sliding slowly backwards. Tokage's nostrils flared, as if she were trying to catch hold of a certain someone's scent. The air seemed to rich with blood however, as she let out a snort, shaking her head in agitation.

"Tell me Healer, has Sesshomaru bred with her yet?" Tokage asked.

Kaede's eyes widened ever so slightly. Tokage believed Sesshomaru had bought Kasai to this place as a potential breeder? Or perhaps she thought the human woman had been chosen as the demon lords mate? Both situations were highly unlikely...yet Kaede could not confirm or disagree with either thought. So she said nothing.

The demoness seemed to take this as confirmation, as she visibly tensed, her hands shaking in anger.

"_Where is she?_" She spat. Kaede raised an eyebrow, before snapping her bent fingers upright and pushed outwards with every ouch of spiritual power she possessed.

A huge spiralling whip of power tore through the air, and slammed into Tokage's body with an audible _thud_. The woman screamed, the impact sending her flying backwards down the hallway until her body slammed against the stone wall.

The putrid scents of burnt hair and charred flesh washed across the space between the two women. Kaede's eye narrow, her body still poised to attack. She did not fool herself into thinking the demoness was dead. The very fact she had led an army into the territory of the most powerful demon lord in the lands, was both suicidal and an act that told of her place in the demon world. No simple house keeper had the status to lead such an attack.

And the end of the hallway, a dark, smouldering shape moved.

Slowly, her movements stiff with pain, Tokage stood. Her long green hair burnt to nothing but wisps and blackened clumps upon head.

Through the torch-cast shadows, two furious yellow eyes glared with a poisonous hatred.

The demoness let out a screech, and a pulse of dark energy erupted from her body. Kaede barely had time to brace herself before the shock wave hit her.

"Kaede!"

Sprawled upon the ground, Kaede's head snapped up, to see two slender silhouettes running towards her.

"NO! Get back!" She gasped. Uma's eyes widened in fear, and she skidded to a halt, her arms instantly flying out protectively as Rin collided with her back. The smaller girl's dark eyes peered around her friend's shoulder, and a tiny whimper emerged from her lips.

Letting out a small gasp, Uma span on her heel, her hands curling around Rin's arm, wrenching the other girl physically backwards. The two had barely made it three steps away, when another wave of dark energy ricochetted across the hallway.

Uma went careering sideways, the impact catching her between her shoulders and sending her flying into the darkest parts of the hallway. Shippo flew from Rin's arms as she to was sent flying into a nearby wall.

There was a sudden flash of movement, and a dark smoking shape whooshed through the air. A streak of dark silver catching the firelight as it moved through the darkness.

Kaede rolled, her hands braced to flip herself to her feet, when her back exploded with pain. The healer yelled, body falling heavily back on to the ground. The smouldering shadow twisted, and another streak of silver light sang through the air, followed closely by a spurted fountain of red.

Tokage stood over Kaede, her granite knife held high in the air, the dark blade stained black within the meagre light that tried desperately to keep the blood soaked corridor from falling into the darkness.

Rin let out a scream, her hands flying upwards to cover her eyes in horror as thick vivid red stained bloomed across Kaede's back. The elderly woman lay unmoving upon the cold ground.

Letting out a loud hiss, Tokage turned slowly toward's Rin. A blood-thirsty sneer cracking and splitting the raw mound of flesh that was her face.

"DIEEE!"

With her eyes still covered, Rin did not have chance to react. The bloodied knife cut through the air, yellow eyes glaring manically through the darkness. She could not move, her legs frozen to the spot. The knife hit, and an agonized scream tore through the air. Rin eyes flew wide.

She could do nothing but watch as the blurred form in front of her fell.

Time slowed down. Minutes became seconds. Seconds became infinity. She saw every strand of pale brown hair fall, a set of long rabbit like ears collapsing downwards towards their owner. The thick spray of blood that erupted from the front of a slender body.

Uma collapsed into a crumbled heap at her feet. The granite knife buried deep within her chest.

And all Rin could do was watch.

Her breathing sped up, heartbeat accelerating. Pumping faster and faster against her rib cage. Uma's still image began to contort. Her hair grew, darkening to a deep wavy black, and just as suddenly shrinking back to its pin straight pale brown. Her skin lightened, her fur fading away to show creamy white skin.

The overlapping images blended together faster and sharper, matching the erratic pulse in her chest.

Her breathing became harsher, ripping from her lungs in raw gasps.

And then Rin screamed, her hands flying up – her palms facing outwards. With a last desperate breath, the air exploded with heat, and the world turned white.


End file.
